Blood Work
by WantedOutLaw
Summary: Crime is a road with one way to walk, either you walk towards it or you walk on the opposite direction. Seth Rollins and his partners get caught in the middle, they play the game with the rules of CM Punk. (rated M for swearing)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Heist

Seth sat on a wooden box that was found at roof of a deserted warehouse. his eyes went back and forth, waiting and anticipating. he left out a bored sigh as he looked at his two mates. Jack Swagger and Curt Hawkins.

"so, we're doing this job together?'' Curt asked Seth who looked at him.

''what does it look like?'' he answered.

''cut it out, no need to be an asshole just cuz Punk said you gotta do this with us'' Jack shot back at Seth.

''fine, i'll listen to that just cuz i respect you'' Seth said as he sat up and looked directly at Jack.

''now be nice to him, he looks like a queer'' Jack chuckled and slapped Curt's shoulder. it made Seth laugh as well.

''stop it, i'm not a queer'' Curt said.

''stop being like one, i really don't have time for a damn rookie. i don't even know why Punk made me do this. i was just fine with Dean and Roman'' Seth said.

''things just don't go as planned when you're with those two'' Jack said.

''those two are my friends'' Seth said firmly.

''what does that make me?''

''look, i appreciate you saved my arse on that old job. i'll never forget that..thank you''

Jack turned around and looked at the empty warehouse.

''someone talking about me?'' Dean walked in.

''Deano, thought this place missed something'' Seth said as a smile crept on his face.

''wouldn't miss some action, even for the damn world''

''welcome, bro. we were just talking about you''

''let me guess, Jack complaining like a little bitch again? i heard that story before'' Dean chuckled as he sat on the box next to Seth. Jack gave Dean a glare but quickly hid it and spoke.

''did Punk ask you to come? you can't defy a direct order or you'll ruin the plan. wouldn't be the first time''

''fuck you, Jack'' Dean simply said.

''boys, boys. calm down'' Seth said ''if you wanna be mad at someone then you got Hawkins there''

''what? why me?'' Curt said nervously.

''speaking of him, what's he doing here? aren't you good with computers?''

''yeah'' Curt answered ''Punk wanted to see if i'll survive or not''

''oh you're a dead man, i'll be dancing around your dead, bloody body'' Seth got up and walked over to Curt ''you know what we're dealing with? this is the Triads, kid. and that means you'll be dead within seconds. and it could be worse, i could push you from this roof and you'll fall into that pit and the world will be relieved''

Curt just remained silent as a faint chuckle was heard from Dean.

''Rollins'' a voice came from behind. Seth's eyes looked back and saw his boss, CM Punk looking at him.

''sorry, wanted to fuck with him a little'' Seth replied.

''this is not the time or the place for you to be having fun'' Punk said calmly ''the Triads will be here shortly and i wanted everyone to get ready, that shipment should be in our warehouse by dawn''

''sure, it'll be there'' Seth said. Punk nodded and looked at Dean.

''hello Dean, why are you here?''

''cuz you need me, explosives are my thing'' Dean tilted his head to the side and smirked ''who else would get you the C-4 you seem to like?'' he turned and smirked at Jack who just glared at him.

''guess old Jack's jealous'' Dean added.

''me? jealous? hah, keep dreaming, Ambrose''

''hey ladies! Triads are here'' Sami Callihan shouted at them. the men grabbed their guns and took their positions, they watched as the Triads walked in with The Saints. and waited till the shipment was in sight. then Seth stood up.

''eat shit, fuckers!'' he started shooting as Punk did a face-palm gesture.

''fuck it, Rollins'' he stood up and shot at them as well. as did the others except for Dean who remained seated and watched his teammates shoot.

''yeah, Ambrose. keep watching and sit like an idiot'' Jack yelled so his voice can be heard over the firing of the bullets being exchanged.

''i'm working, Swagger. mind your own business'' he said as he folded his arms and looked at an detonator. ''i am doing my job, and when i do a job, Swagger. i make it count'' he pressed on the detonator and a loud boom echoed thru the empty warehouse. after the smoke settled a little, Punk looked at Dean.

''nice work, Ambrose''

''told ya i treated myself to inspect the warehouse before i walked up here''

''sweet job, Dean. right on cue'' Seth smiled as he stood up. Punk looked at him.

''you almost ruined the plan'' he said.

''relax, Punk. me and Dean worked it out''

''this is a team, this is not you and Dean''

''i know, we're a team. we did this for the team. there were just a lot and we didn't really wanna lose lots of men, Punk. besides, you gave Dean your blessing on his explosives. and wasn't that just fucking awesome?!'' Seth highfived Dean as he grinned.

''where's Curt?'' Sami asked as he looked around.

''there'' Jack said and pointed to some stacked boxes.

''queer'' Dean said.

''why did we even bring him here? he's useless'' Seth protested.

''it's my call, Rollins. not yours. now get my shipment'' Punk said as he walked away. Seth shrugged as he followed to the edge to get down.

suddenly a gun was fired and it hit Seth in the arm. Seth almost fell off the edge but Dean was fast enough to grab his arm.

''no, not today. Rollins'' he smirked as he pulled him to safety. Jack stood up and shot the guy.

''bastard'' Jack said.

''thanks, Dean. and Jack..i appreciate it'' Seth said as he clenched his jaw and chuckled slightly.

''what was that?!'' Punk came back and looked at the injured Seth ''jesus christ, what happened?''

''Ambrose fucked up the explosion, i told you he wasn't good enough'' Jack said.

''enough, Swagger'' Punk looked at Seth ''you're one crazy son of a bitch, get up..we gotta go before the cops come here''

Dean grabbed his good arm and swung it around his shoulder and pulled him up.

''here we go''

''get the pussy, Sami'' Jack said as he walked. Sami looked at Curt.

''get up, Hawkins. danger's over. and since you did nothing, you'll be carrying the shipment to the van'' Sami said as he walked.

''aw man'' Curt said as he got up and walked down.

the shipment was collected quickly according to Punk's instructions. Dean helped Seth get in the back of the van as they sped away.

''see, that boys. was some fucking fun. this is how the big boys play, Hawkins'' Seth said as he held his arm.

''get him doctor Bob, we can't go to the hospital with a gunshot wound. Police are gonna get suspicious'' Punk said to Sami who was driving.

''alright, Punk'' Sami said.

''how?'' Curt asked.

''all gunshot wounds get reported. and by the way. this is the last time you'll be on the field'' Punk said.

''thank god'' Curt whispered.

''good choice, we don't need dead weight on our shoulders'' Dean said.

''exactly, now Sami, get us back to our place. try not to attract attention'' Punk ordered ''call doctor Bob, Swagger''

''why me?'' Jack replied.

''cuz i said so, gonna start acting like a kid now?'' Punk said firmly. Dean snort-laughed at him ''something funny, Ambrose?''

''sort of''

Seth remained calm as the pain made him dizzy, he hoped he'll be reaching doctor Bob's place soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Hi, i'm AJ Lee.

''there we are, thank god your shoulder's not broken but still. I've applied stitches to your wound and you must be careful'' Doctor Bob told Seth who was examining his cut.

''Rollins!'' Punk said to get his attention.

''huh, what?'' Seth said as he looked at the two men looking at him.

''you need to watch it alright? We don't need you bleeding on a job" Punk said as he stood up and got a roll of cash out his pocket. He handed it to Bob "of course, you won't be mentioning a word about this"

"don't worry, Punk. You can trust me" Bob said as he accepted the roll. Seth sat up and put his shirt back on.

"c'mon" Punk walked out and Seth followed him.

"that was a great job, we got the shipment and it's still 12am. We should go have fun" Seth said smiling.

"i have no time for that, i gotta get to the warehouse and count the total cash we have, The Saints will be wanting these babies" Punk said "and it's my damn job to make sure they get it for the highest price available"

"sounds like fun, but i'll pass" Seth said as he walked the other way "see you tomorrow, Punk"

"goodbye" Punk answered as he got in his car and sped away. His phone started buzzing and he answered it.

"talk to me"

"Punk, we got trouble" Sami said from the other side of the line.

"what kind of trouble?"

"cop trouble, they're surveying the warehouse..and they found some blood"

"blood?" Punk thought for a little and his eyes widened "shit! Can't you do anything, Callihan?"

"well, ballistics won't be able to track the slugs we left behind. But i can't really do anything. They're gonna take the blood to DNA analysis and they'll find out it's Rollins' "

"isn't that done with computers?"

"somewhat, i can however, access their database and adjust the criminal record or just stamp the crime on someone else" Callihan explained.

"wonderful, get to it. Tell me what you have" Punk said as he hung up.

Seth decided to hang out at the bar with Dean and Jack. To 'celebrate' the easy heist, it was his idea of calming down. The booze and the women.

"lots of good stuff around here" Dean said.

"yeah, i agree" Seth gulped down his drink.

"easy there, if you get drunk i'm leaving you here" Jack said clearly.

"hah, you can't leave me. Even if you do. I know Deano's got my back" Seth chuckled as he gestured with his glass.

"i have your back, but not when you get wasted" Dean chuckled.

"bastards.." Seth said as he finished his drink and looked at the dance floor, eying the people there. A small woman with black hair caught his eyes, she seemed quiet but enjoying herself, Seth was interested. He gulped his glass and walked towards her.

"hey there" he said casually.

"hi" the woman turned around and offered him a nice smile.

"saw you dancing, you're a good dancerrr" he slurred as the alcohol did what it does best.

"well, thank you" she said "wanna dance? I can use some company"

"oh, no...i don't dance, caaan't" he answered.

"you can learn, just move your body to the beat" she said as she put his arms on his shoulder, the gunshot wound burned and he slapped her arm away "stop!"

it took her by surprise as she took a step back.

"no no, this is just a work...injury..my shoulder's bad..it hurt and you squeezed it.." he tried to explain.

"ooh, work? What do you work?"

"umm..video game? Programmer!" he answered quickly.

"oh, i never knew you can injure your shoulder by developing video games"

"you'll be surprised" he smirked and looked behind her. Two men in black suits were looking around the bar, his eyes swept to the table and he saw his friends gone. The men scanned the dance floor. And Seth grabbed the younger woman's face and pressed his lips to hers, he kissed her hard but kept his eyes on the men. When they looked his way, the woman's head was in the way.  
>The men left and Seth pulled back and watched the doors for a while, then looked back at the table. Dean appeared to be putting his gun away and Jack sat down. Dean nodded at him and Seth nodded back, he looked at the woman. Her eyes were wide with surprise.<p>

''guess i've hit the rails if you know what i mean'' Seth chuckled.

''oh...haha makes two of us, i'm AJ by the way''

''S..'' he stopped and thought a bit ''Sami Callihan''

''Sami, nice meeting you'' AJ smiled.

''you too, sweetheart. wanna come back to my place'' Seth looked at her.

''i don't know, Sami..we just met''

''it'll be alright, trust me'' he grabbed her arm and led her outside the club.

Seth woke up the next morning with a killer headache, he stirred in the bed and opened his eyes. then sat up.

''fucking hangover'' he looked around for AJ ''eh, guess she's gone'' he saw something shiny on the floor next to his boots, he picked it up and saw it was a LAPD badge.

''holy shit, i fucked a cop!'' Seth exclaimed and get out of bed and checked his weapons and other things. a sigh of relief escaped his lips when he found that nothing was stolen. his phone started ringing and he picked up quickly.

''hello Punk''

''you're awake, that's new. okay where are you?''

''home, why?''

''get out of there, cops got a warrant and they're coming for ya''

''you sons of bitches aren't leaving me as the sacrifice lamb, right?''

''no, now get out'' Punk hung up. Seth scrambled to get his clothes and puts on his boots, grabbed a gun and opened the door. and standing out there was LAPD detective, Kane.

"Rollins, so we meet again''

''hello there, big guy. long time no see'' Seth tried to be calm.

''i've waited for this moment for a long time, cuff him''

another cop came and shoved Seth into the wall and cuffed him.

''whoa whoa, what is this'' Seth said.

''you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will and can be used against you in court, if you don't have a lawyer the state will appoint one for you, do you understand these rights?'' Kane smirked and breathed in Seth's face.

''did something crawl up there and die? your breath stinks'' Seth grinned.

Kane narrowed his eyes and smacked Seth in the face, his head hit the wall next to him, Seth felt dazed as the other cop dragged him down the stairs, he passed out midway. he woke up in an interrogation room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Breaking In.

Seth finally came around, he opened his eyes slowly then scanned the little dark room that he was in.

"what...happened?" he said weakily.

The light was turned on and Kane was standing there.

"wakey, wakey, Rollins. I have some questions for you and you will answer them, i'll make sure you do. Now tell me. Why was your blood found in the crime scene of the recent mob shooting?"

"i don't know how it got there" Seth said as he repeatedly shook his head for clearance.

"you're in deep shit right now, you can tell me where the stolen shipment is and i'll make sure you get life instead of the needle" Kane said and Seth chuckled.

"i'd rather have the needle than sitting here with you in this little room playing 20 questions"

"you're pushing it, Rollins. You know? I'm done being nice" he gestured for the other cop to come get him. The cop grabbed Seth and handcuffed him. "oh and we found this" Kane lifted a badge "stealing badges now? This'll get you"

"i found it on the street, so i picked it up. Thought it'll be useful" Seth shrugged.

"this isn't over, i'll make sure i get the rest of your shitty friends locked up" Kane said and left the room, the cop behind Seth pushed him to follow. They soon put him on a bench and walked to a nearby desk. Seth quickly started thinking of a way out till a voice he recognised snapped him out of it.

"Sami?" AJ said, looking nervous. "what are you doing here?"

"uh..speeding tickets, didn't pay for them. Always get them but never pay."

"oh, well..i just wanted to talk about last night..i was drunk, and i'm not that type of girl" she coyly said while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"it's fine, i forgot it even happened" Seth said.

"oh, great. I just didn't want you to think low of me"

"you don't seem like that type" Seth said as he glanced back at Kane who was still talking to a few people. "nice, well i have to go"

"okay, i never knew you were a cop" Seth called back at her.

"wouldn't call myself that, i'm just a rookie. Can't even use a gun correctly" he chuckled at the remark and saw Kane coming back. "see you soon, i'm busy now" he said.

"um..okay" she walked away and Kane stood before him. "we need something to compare the DNA analysis with" Kane said.

"and what's that?"

"blood sample"

"over my dead body" Kane laughed and looked at Seth

"kid, you're lots of fun. But i don't think you can move right now" he grabbed his shoulder and jabbed his neck with a needle, he slowly took out some blood.

"that's it, good. Now enjoy it here, i'll make sure you'll never see daylight again" he took the needle and walked away. Seth's confidence went down quickly.

"okay, Punk. Me and Dean came up with a plan. I can hack into their computers and tag someone else's DNA on it. But to make sure the bug won't be fixed. We need someone in there" Sami Callihan said.

"someone?" Punk asked.

"yes, thought Jack and Curt could do it. You need a computer expert in there too and Hawkins is fresh meat. He won't be recognised as easily as me and Dean"

"what about Jack? he's had some share of the files" Punk said as he walked around Sami "you better plan this right, cause' if that rookie ruins it all of us will go down"

"it's all being taken cared of, Punk. Relax" Sami added as he started to feel nervous.

"being? we don't have time, if you have time you can buy a magazine. i need Rollins out of there.''

"what are so freaked out about? Rollins won't squeal" Dean said as he stood up and threw his cigarette away, then pursing his lips to blow out smoke "he's not that type of guy, you know him and i know him"

"i'm more worried about the guy who's been wanting to take us down for two years now."

"the big cop? why can't we just shoot him and get it over with" Dean said with a shrug.

"not all problems are faced with shooting, Ambrose" Jack said as he threw a glare at Dean's way.

"i'm sorry, but if i wanted a bitch's opinion i would've went to a strip club. get some control over this kid" Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"what was that?" Jack stated loudly.

"shut up! both of you!" Punk yelled "we're already stressed out here and the last thing i need is some of my guys screaming like two year old girls. you two better get along anytime soon or else"

"it wasn't even my fault, he's just jealous cause' i, in fact have bigger balls" Dean said.

"shut up, i'm serious"

"i got it" Sami looked up at them. "the bug is functioning, you better move, guys"

"Swagger, Hawkins. get to work"

Jack eyed Dean before he walked out the door as he pushed Hawkins in front of him roughly.

"c'mon, we have work to do" then he and Curt disappeared.

Punk looked back at Dean then looked at Sami.

"start working on it, Sami"

Sami put his earbud and spoke as he typed on the computer.

"i'll stop the security systems for about 30 minutes so on my mark, you go in, okay?"

"got that" Jack replied.

Jack pulled his cap down and walked behind the department building as Curt followed, not certain of what he was doing. suddenly Jack stopped and Curt bumped into him.

"watch it, what did i ever do to get time with a moron like you?"

"i'm...sorry..." Curt stuttered as Jack pushed him aside and walked to the gate.

the police officer guarding the gate looked at Jack and Curt as he ate his donut.

"why are you guys here?"

"we're...uh..sent to get some evidence. for the trail or something" Curt said.

"which trial?"

"uh.."

the cop raised an eyebrow as Curt tried to think of what to say, Jack walked slowly behind the cop and in a swift move, he broke his neck. the cop fell with a loud thud.

"what..we weren't supposed to kill him" Curt freaked out.

"what happened?" Sami said on the earbud trying to figure out the commotion.

"everything's fine, Sami" Jack walked and looked for an evidence box saying 'Rollins', after he found it, he grabbed the blood sample and the files and everything related and shoved it in his jacket.

"guys, you're running out of time" Sami said concerned.

Jack stood up to leave and walked quickly to the exit, checking the corners for any other police members.

"it's too quiet"

"look, the cops trade turns for guarding the evidence, you have 10 minutes" Sami said.

"c'mon, we have to go" Jack walked out quicky as Curt followed. the alarm suddenly went off.

"Sami? that wasn't 10 minutes"

"that wasn't me, i don't know what happened"

"what do we do?" Curt said.

"run! you fucking idiot" Jack started running and got in his car, Curt got in the car and Jack sped away, only to realise that the cops driving behind them.

"it was a fucking trap!" Jack yelled at Sami "you should've known!"

"everything seemed fine!"

"drive back!" Curt yelled.

Jack loaded his gun and fired at the cops.

"what?! you can't..." Curt watched as it was concerning him.

"take the wheel!" Jack moved from the driving seat and shot the back window.

"okay...okay.." Curt grabbed the wheel and drove. Jack focused on shooting the police cars and lose the police.

"try and lose them!" Jack called to Curt "i need you to stop being useless for this!" Jack shot at the cars, two of them crashed into passing cars but one was persistent. Curt drove in an alley and tried to get away, at least to impress Jack then he would stop treating him like shit. Jack turned and sat in the back seat, breathing heavily.

"you okay?"

"yeah, just drive" Jack said and reloaded the gun. "i'm nearly out of ammo, get rid of the tail before the cops send a helicopter"

Curt nodded and drove to the docks, he stopped the car behind a container, the other police car stopped and the driver stepped out.

"there's no place to go! come out with your hands up!"

Jack nodded at Curt as he backed up the car, pushing the other car off the edge and into the water. the police officer moved out of the way and that's when Jack pointed the gun at him.

"any last words?"

"you can't kill me, it's a felony. you can go to jail"

"i know, i know" Jack grabbed the cop and pushed him against the wall. then handed the gun to Curt.

"finish him off"

"me?"

"yes, do it"

Curt nodded and grabbed the gun, aimed it at the cop and stared at him.

"fire"

"yeah..just..trying"

"shoot him!"

Curt pulled the trigger and closed his eyes. then opened his eyes to see the wounded cop fall to the ground.

"i...killed him..."

"congratz, now let's go" Jack pulled Curt's arm and walked to the car. then drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Sacred Bonds?

"you guys did it" Sami said and looked up at them.

"we did, now what?" Jack said as he took a seat.

"now we wait"

two days later..

Seth sat in a temporarily cell till he was convicted of armed theft and whatnot. Kane sat on the other side of the bars and savoured the moment of having him contained. Seth just watched his eyes, he never took his eyes off him, he was like a bull watching his target. a cop came and interrupted Kane's glare.

"there was a break in..." the cop started.

"break up?!" that got Kane to his feet "what do you mean?!"

"we can't find Rollins' files and the my supervisors won't take the time and collect everything all over again, have you seen his files?"

Seth was interested by what was happening, so he took a step closer and grabbed the bars, pressing his forehead against them as he watched Kane and his guy.

"you pigs lost my files? heh, looks like you guys have to let me go." Seth said with a chuckle. Kane got up and grabbed his collar, pressing his head against the bars roughly.

"you did this, didn't you?" Kane stated angrily.

"i was in the fucking cell the whole time, i didn't do anything!" Seth said under the pain of his head being squeezed. Kane let go and pushed him off the bars and walked back to the cop.

"sir, we can't hold him in any longer. we've passed the legal containing days and we can't do any more. i'm sorry but he has to go" the cop said quietly.

"this isn't over, Rollins" Kane nodded quietly and pointed at Seth, who was obviously enjoying the moment but chose to stay quiet. he watched Kane signal the cop to open the cell door and moved over.

"you're free to go, Mr Rollins" the cop said.

"thank you. and don't worry, i'll sure to write to you" Seth said as he winked at the cop and walked out quickly as Kane held his nerves but only temporarily. as Seth stepped out of the police department, he took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air.

"son of a bitch did it" he whispered to himself and walked. till he reached a house, he carefully made sure he wasn't watched and walked in. he felt someone grab his shirt and push a gun to his neck.

"hey, hey..what's all the hostilality for?" he said as he raised his hands.

"Seth?"

"Dean?" he turned around and looked at the dark figure. "you had me, i'll admit it"

Dean chuckled and put away his gun.

"i'm glad you're back, and i'm glad that now you can take a shower, cause' you stink"

"what can i say? Kane has horrible hospitality. where's the others?"

"back at the warehouse, i came back here to get some stuff we'd need"

"so, you came back for me" Seth said as he headed inside.

"it wasn't technically me, it was that shithead Swagger"

"i don't know why you hate his guts so bad, it's not like he stole your girlfriend"

"if i had one, i'm sure he would've. but that's not the point, Seth. he's got this bad vibe and i can feel it. i don't trust him and neither should you"

Seth turned around and looked at Dean.

"what do you mean? he saved my life and i owe him..and not to mention that he's one of my old friends. we've been cracking safes ever since this little gang got together"

"and you've been hanging out with me ever since we were 19, Seth. it was me, you and Roman. till you started working for this guy, not saying he's a bad thing. but it's Swagger"

"Dean, relax. he's always like this"

Dean gave up and rolled his eyes.

"he's just...a harsh guy, y'know? but he's not plotting your death or something"

"yeah, i say something and you're just like this. all the fucking time, Seth"

Dean opened the door and walked out without saying another word, Seth sat on the couch and sighed.

Punk was happy that his guy was already out of prison, but in the underbelly of the big city, crime has no day off so they were always working, either arranging deals or fighting off enemies who were trying to spoil their plans.

"so, i'm glad Rollins is free at last. which is in time because i've heard of a valuable antique worth stealing"

"antiques? what the hell is this?" Jack said.

"shut it, Swagger. we've arranged something, that thing is worth a couple millions or even billions, if i've done my homework correctly." he circled around the place "we need five people in museum tonight, you need to be discreet and highly focused with your equipment. that means no drinking"

the men booed but laughed after a few seconds.

"and please, stay out of the dog house?"

"who's gonna do it? a place like that must be protected and i know it is" Seth said.

"glad you asked, i've made a list. i want you, Dean an-

"me right?" Jack said.

"not this time, Swagger. i need you here"

Dean smirked and looked over at Jack only to meet a vicious glare.

"chill out, the boss picked" Dean said carefully.

"you better watch it, Ambrose" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"boys, be calm now. anyways, Sami, you're in as well"

Seth watched the other guys get picked as he glanced at Jack then Dean. after the meeting was over, Seth got up to leave but he was interrupted by Jack.

"i need to talk to you" Jack said as he scanned the room for any people.

"sure, what's up" Seth folded his arms and looked at Jack.

"i'm just concerned, about you. you hang too close to that Ambrose and i don't think his interests meet the interests of this group. "

"what?"

"and you, you're just too close to him. i don't trust him, Seth. if you want my opinion i think we should speak to Punk and take him off the group. i've seen him talking to Triads. he's no good, Seth"

"the Triads?" Seth looked confused "he can't...he would never"

"i'm sorry but i've seen him. you should be more careful around him. who knows what he's doing. he's probably telling you not to trust me or to talk to me, right? that's what a traitor might do..he cuts off the trust line, but you know you can trust me, right? i know this is hard on you, you've been friends for a long time and i'd never want to ruin that bond you two have but i just need you to be careful"

"Seth, let's go!" Dean's voice rang into the room. "c'mon"

Seth looked at Dean then at Jack. that made Dean look at Jack. the three men exchanged glances for a moment before Seth broke the silence.

"i need some rest, i'll talk to you later, Dean" then he quietly walked out and Jack followed him before Dean had a chance to reply, he just stood there confused.

**if you have a comment or any opinion, you can leave a review. anything is welcomed, negative or positive.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Second Place.

Seth sat in the bar for the rest of the evening, but Punk's orders stopped him from consuming any alcohol, he just needed to clear his head and think about what he just heard. his mind was trashed and he couldn't think of a solution. Punk then came in and sat next to him.

"what are you doing here?" Punk spoke calmly.

"thought i'd ask you the same thing. thought you didn't drink" Seth replied.

"i didn't, just needed to alert the guys and i know some of them hang out here, but at least i found you here, get up. it's nearly eleven" Punk stood up.

"Punk..i just wanted to tell you something" Seth spat out quickly before his boss left.

"what is it?"

"i might've slept with this female cop..and.."

"you thinking of dating her?"

"of course not, i don't do cops. i didn't even know she was a cop in the first place, says her name is AJ and she's a rookie. thought we might use her to get in the police datebase?"

"that's a smart idea. now see, this is what happens when you finally use that brain of yours. talk to Sami about it."

Seth smiled and nodded.

"thanks, Punk"

"oh and Rollins. if you complete this job safely .might even promote you to some high profile role in these jobs..you've got the skills we want in this group and you know i trust you. you're a good kid and all. not that good but you know what i mean"

"thanks..i..don't know what to say" Seth thought of what he heard from Jack and Dean earlier on.

"uh..Punk?"

Punk stopped and looked back at him.

"what?"

"i need to tell you something..."

"sure, just hurry"

"i...need..to go to the bathroom" Seth rubbed his neck, feeling slightly stupid for what he said.

"uh..then go" Punk said as Seth got up and nodded, completely scratching the idea of telling him about what he heard off his mind.

"do your business then meet me and the boys by the museum" Punk said as he walked out, leaving Seth to nod.

2:00 am

the men took their positions, the chosen ones were: Seth, Dean, Dolph, Wade and Cody. Sami took care of the alarm system while the other guys made their way to the backdoor. Sami communicated with them via earbuds.

"okay, i've disarmed the alarm. but there's still the laser around the gallery room where the the painting is"

"it's a painting?" Dolph said.

"yes, it is" Sami answered.

"i thought you said a vase"

"no, i said painting. just focus, okay?"

"fine"

Cody carefully cut the wires outside the protected backdoor and let in the other guys, they split up and walked carefully.

"what if they were invisible laser beams?" Wade said.

"sure Sami would've said something" Dean said.

"just move ahead, avoid the cameras till i notify you of otherwise" Sami said.

"okay, let's just keep quiet for a while. don't break anything" Seth said as he moved forward. as Dolph and Cody stayed back to guard the area in case the alarm goes off.

"the gallery room is over there" Wade whispered.

"good job, let's go get this over with" Seth said as he entered and saw two hooded figures in front of the painting. they grabbed the painting and took it off.

"hey!" Seth said as his hand moved to grab his gun.

"i don't think so" one of the hooded figures spoke in a deep, improvised voice and turned around and was grabbing a gun. "i wanna see your hands up and your weapons down"

the men put down their weapons and raised their hands slowly.

"who are you?"

"that's for you to find out, take a step back"

"must be a queer to have that voice" Dean whispered to his two partners.

"i know, i can hear" Wade said.

"shut up!" the theif hit Wade with the gun handle " did i say you can talk?"

"we have to go" the other one said "it's ready"

the theif carrying the painting carefully jumped out the window as it's partner slowly backed and held the gun towards the men. but finally made a run for it. Seth quickly grabbed his gun and the two men did the same thing as they rushed to the window but they weren't in sight. the alarm blared and the windows had bars in them.

"shit, we have to get out" Dean said. "i can't hear Sami anymore"

"take the exit Sami told us about" Seth said as he ran. "c'mon Ziggs! Rhodes! we have to disappear now!"

"where's the painting?" Dolph said.

"some fucking sons of bitches took it" Dean stated angrily.

they ran out and out the disarmed door in the back and got in their van and sped off before the police were here.

"good thing the guards weren't fast enough" Dolph said.

"Punk's not gonna be happy" Cody said.

"i know..but what the fuck?! i never knew we had competition in this area" Seth said quietly.

"what was that?! those fucking bastards will get what's coming for them. i won't let this slide. next time we'll have a sniper!" Dean said loudly, expressing his annoyance, he threw his mask angrily.

"i think we just have to figure out what we're gonna tell Punk" Wade said.

"tell him what? he'll have us all decapitated!" Seth said "this is bad, guys. this is bad, we can't allow this to happen to us" he took off his ski-mask.

"so what do we do? track them?" Wade replied.

"we can't just return empty handed to Punk" Seth said.

"we don't know where they went, and plus they were masked. they could've been anyone" Dolph said.

Dean stopped the car and turned back to his partners.

"look, it wasn't our fault. and if Punk wants to blame us he can, but there was no way we would've saw that coming"

the men slowly nodded and got out of the car and walked in the warehouse.

"hello, boys. took you a while" Punk said.

Jack watched them, he was obviously annoyed by the fact that Punk made him stay behind. Dean looked at Jack and watched his actions.

"where's the painting?" Punk asked immediately.

"uh...someone got there first" Seth answered quietly.

"what?! who?!" Punk's voice suddenly rose.

"they even busted Wade's face" Dolph gestured at Wade, who had a visible bruise by now.

"who is 'they'?" Punk asked.

"we don't know, but they were ready for intruders.." Dean shrugged.

"okay, okay..we shouldn't be yelling at each other. but i already have a deal..you know how bad this is gonna make me look?" Punk said.

"whoa, that was unexpectable, Punk" Jack chuckled.

"it wasn't our fault, Punk. they just popped up in front of us and stole your painting" Dean said.

"well, they will defiantly sell that painting..and when they do..i'm sure they'll find out who the fuck those bastards were. and i'll make them pay. now get out of here" Punk said as the men walked out, Jack just sat there and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Uncovered.

after the painting fiasco Punk had ordered Seth to get the female cop, aka AJ to get them information about the stolen piece of art. so they've been waiting outside the police department for her to come out.

"this is stupid, i barely know her so stop asking me questions about when she gets off" Seth complained as he ate a donut "besides, she was just my one night stand, nothing more or less"

"well, she can't be working late" Sami said as he watched the entrance. Dean, who was laying in the backseat quickly sat up.

"i don't know why we're wasting our time here, i wanna get the ones who screwed that job up for us" Dean said and Seth nodded as he chewed.

"we will get them" Seth mumbled with a full mouth as he attempted to swallow the food "in fact, i will cut their dicks off and make their life a living hell. oh, and Sami, she thinks i'm you"

"what?" Sami looked at Seth "she thinks you're me?"

"i couldn't possibly tell her i was me, you know my shitty rep with the cops. i wasn't about to throw myself in lockup for life" Seth said.

"still, you two are wasting my time. what are we waiting for, Seth? let's go get these bastards, they've basically stepped on top of our entire resume" Dean started again.

"look, Deano. if we know what the cops know about the painting we might get them" Seth answered.

"shh, she's here." Seth said.

"you're up, 'Sami' " Sami said as he drove after her and made sure he was distant enough from the PD.

Seth nodded and get out of the car and made his way to her, Dean followed.

"no, Dean!" Sami made an effort for his loud whisper to get to Dean's hearing range. but he never replied back. Seth pulled AJ in an alley and covered her mouth. she tried to scream but couldn't, she recognised Seth's face.

"i'm gonna let go, but you shouldn't scream" Seth whispered softly. and she nodded so Seth slowly let go of her.

"help!" AJ screamed but Dean grabbed her this time and held a knife against her throat.

"he said, you shouldn't scream" Dean said calmly.

"Dean.." Seth started.

"just say what you need to say, see, you should try my way from time to time. she did shut up" Dean said.

"don't kill me please..do you want money? take my purse" she looked over at Seth with scared eyes "you weren't in those cuffs for speeding tickets" she whispered.

"we're not gonna kill you" Seth said "we just need you to do something for us, and if you don't..."

"we MIGHT kill you then" Dean said.

she looked at Seth but then looked at the ground and gave up the struggle.

"i'll take that as a yes, Seth"

"Seth? Seth Rollins?" AJ said.

"yeah, that's me"

"but you said your name is Sami"

"that's not really my name. okay, look, we need you to leak us information about the stolen painting..anything you know..about the whereabouts of whoever has it" Seth explained.

"that? okay, if i tell you can i go?" AJ said.

"yes, and if you screw us over, doll. we'll be back, might even pay a visit to your family" Dean said firmly and Seth looked confused.

"no, no please. i'll give you whatever you want" AJ said in a shaken voice.

"we just need the painting information, AJ. just give us that and no one has to get hurt" Seth played along with Dean's act.

"okay..okay..i'll do it. just don't hurt anyone" AJ said.

"you better talk to us soon, we'll be waiting" Dean said as he let go "you know what will happen if you tell anyone about this little meeting."

she nodded quickly and stepped against the wall, away from the two men. Seth wrote on a piece of paper and handed her it.

"if you need to talk to us, you can call us with this number. it better be from a payphone to avoid any of us getting tracked"

she took the paper and nodded slowly. Seth watched her and cleared his throat, she looked up at him.

"you can go now" Seth said as he followed Dean who walked before him. they left her in the alley and got in the car.

"did you do it?" Sami asked.

"yes, it's all taken care of. now drive" Dean said.

for the entire few hours alone in the warehouse, all that Seth was thinking about was about Jack and Dean. he never really got what was happening and he never wanted to take sides. both men meant a lot to him and he found it difficult to believe or blame any party. he didn't wanna tell someone and put both men in trouble and under the scorching rage of a traitor hating Punk. so he remained silent and kept it to himself. his phone ringing shut down his thoughts and he looked at the screen that said the name 'Dean'. he quickly answered the phone.

"yes?"

"look, why do we have to wait for orders or anything. we're free men and we should do what we please right?"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"it's supposed to mean that i'm sick of this Swagger, he's lucky i never detonated a fucking C-4 next to his damn ass, he's been smirking at us ever since that job went wrong"

"so, what do we do?"

"let's get our glory back, we'll prove him wrong and make him swallow his own words. haven't you noticed Punk's treatment has been a bit strange? he's treating us like we're who stole the painting. and i'll say it again. you shouldn't talk to Swagger. so stay away from him these days"

Seth drowned in his thoughts about Dean and the Triads. he reached a point that he didn't even know who or what to believe.

"Dean..have you spoke to Triads?"

"wait..what do you mean?" Dean asked quickly.

"just answer that" Seth said.

"what are you talking about?"

"answer me, Dean"

"Seth, what the fuck are you talking about? are you questioning me? where the hell did you get that from?"

"i was just asking..wanted to know"

"are you accusing me of backstabbing? have i fucking backstabbed you before? where the hell is this crap coming from?"

"no one..."

"i know this is not you speaking, Seth. the Seth Rollins i know would never ask me that"

"i..you never answered the question"

"no! i've never talked to the fucking Triads! forget it, goodbye"

Dean hung up and Seth sighed heavily, he heard footsteps behind him and he looked at the source. there was Jack Swagger no other. Seth just looked away and focused on the ground.

"heard your little convo there" Jack started "i know how hard it is to blame an old friend..but you're doing the right thing. and respecting you is what's making me not to break the news to Punk" he added as he sat beside Seth.

"i never would believe Dean would do it" Seth said quietly

"believe me, Seth. he did. do you wanna see pictures?"

"i don't wanna see any pictures, i just don't know what to believe"

"i know what to not believe. it's that Dean Ambrose. he's been fucking with your brains ever since he got here and you've been like a doll. who knows? maybe those masked goons were his guys" Jack said.

Seth looked at Jack.

"what? his guys? no..he wouldn't do that. he would never screw me like this" Seth said.

"i said he's probab-.."

"just stop, i don't wanna talk about it!" Seth said and got up, making his way to the door and he walked out, leaving Jack sitting alone.

**more soon to come. enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Doing The Right Thing.

Seth was about to leave the warehouse, but he stopped and saw that Dean was outside. he approached him as soon as he saw him walk out. Seth sighed, he knew he was gonna either get yelled at or, worse case scenario, slapped by Dean. Seth walked past Dean then stopped and turned around, he looked at Dean in the eyes and stepped closer to the other man. Dean did nothing as a response, he just had that look in his eyes and Seth knew what that look meant. no one talked for a few minutes they just stared, it's like they read each other's mind. Seth finally spoke.

"Dean.."

"you think i'm a traitor?"

"no...i mean i don't know..what are you doing here?"

"things like that don't get discussed on the phone, i came here to look in your eyes and see if that's really you talking. now look me in the eye and call me a fucking traitor, Seth" Dean said.

Seth avoid Dean's eyes and looked down at the ground and chose to remain silent.

"what's the matter? look at me and tell me i'm a traitor"

"look, i don't know why we're.." Seth was silenced by the sound of Dean's pocket knife flipping open "still talking about this.." Seth slowly continued.

"thought we trusted each other. you know, i got your back and you got mine?" Dean looked at Seth as his fingers ran on the blade.

"we do, but..look, i'm just distracted and all..i just wanted an answer"

"I'M the one wanting an answer, Seth! i'm the one wanting answers here, okay?! you just don't go running around and call people traitors, alright, buddy?!" Dean yelled angrily and waved the knife around.

"listen, calm down..you don't have to yell..it's because o-"

"i do have to yell. you, of all people! you!" Dean pointed the knife at Seth "i can see right through you, Seth Rollins"

Seth watched the knife Dean was holding, he kept it pointed at Seth's throat, he gulped before answering Dean.

"what are you gonna do? stab me? cause' this is Dean fucking Ambrose we're talking about. the crazy son of a bitch that could even screw his own mother" Seth said slowly as he kept his eyes on Dean.

"oh, you wanna go there? that is a dangerous road, my friend. jeez, i don't even know if i should even call you that" Dean said.

Seth raised an eyebrow.

"guys?" Curt said as he slowly walked over.

"what is it?!" Dean yelled at him.

"S-Sami wants you..he has some information about the masked goons" Curt stammered.

"really?" Dean said as he lowered his knife.

"yes..follow me" Curt said and walked away quickly. Dean looked back at Seth.

"i never called you a traitor, Dean. i just asked" Seth said.

"don't you dare ask me this again. you know better than to question my loyalty to you and to this group" Dean answered back "let's just see what that doll handed in for us" he finished his sentence and walked after Curt into the backroom, Seth shortly followed.

"what is it, Callihan?" Dean said immediately after he has just entered.

"i've talked to this Saints' guy..he said those two guys often operate in their own" Sami said.

"so he knows them?" Dean asked.

"not really, they're always masked but he did hear about them doing another job, stealing another painting" Sami continued.

"so they didn't make a move and sold the thing, right?" Seth said.

"they might've did. but i've got nothing on that." Sami replied

"okay, what does that have to do with finding them?" Dean said.

"don't you see? these guys obviously love expensive antiques." Sami said.

"so? just cut to the point, Sami. i don't have time for this"

Seth quietly listened to the convo from a distance, he watched the two men go back and forth.

"there's a jewel exhibition tonight..funded by the one of the rich filth around this town. they're very valuable and they cost a fortune. i'm thinking our guys will show up there tonight" Sami explained "of course our faces can't make an appearance there. but we'll be waiting and watching the perimeter. they'll show up"

"and we get our payback" Dean smirked.

"exactly, Dean. exactly" Sami said "we just need to do this job and we could have them" he added as he typed on his computer.

"tonight?" Seth said.

"yes"

"i think one of the reasons why we failed on that last job was us doing it under short notice" Seth explained his worry about this.

"we'll be fine" Dean said quickly.

"we don't even have a plan for it" Seth said.

"we will" Dean said "Sami, get us a van and two tuxedos" he said as he walked out.

8:00pm

the boys were inside the van as they watched the people of the upper-class of Los Angeles enter the building. Sami started calculating their chances and what they were gonna face once this job was triggered.

"there's two guards outside, probably more on the inside so you can't bust in and do it loud" Sami said "there has to be few of our people on the inside so we can pull this out. and now remember, this isn't gonna be a robbery so steal no diamonds and whatnot, this is only for getting those two" Sami made it clear for the men to focus on their task.

"okay" Dean said as he threw the cigarette he was smoking outside and turned to Wade and Dolph who were wearing the tuxes. "you boys will be inside, watch the jewels, get the robbers and you'll make me a happy man" Dean said to them.

"why me?" Dolph said.

"because, you don't go out very much" Dean replied with a smirk "now go, impress us"

"is your mike working?" Sami asked them.

"yes" Wade replied.

"i installed a camera on the inside of your jackets, we'll be able to have a clear picture of what's going on"

Seth sat up and looked at the guys "we have one chance, so don't blow our fucking cover"

the two men nodded and dismounted the vehicle, slowly making their way in through the backdoor. Sami turned on the camera and found the the boys were already inside.

"wow" Seth said.

[lots of pretty ladies here] Dolph said on the microphone.

"ugh, we're not here to please your fucking dick, Ziggler. where are the jewels?" Dean said.

[we're looking] Dolph replied.

[found the jewels] Wade whispered [we're gonna stick to guarding them from a distance to avoid getting into a sticky situation]

[lovely jewels, right?] a woman's voice came from the microphone.

"who's that?" Dean asked.

"shhh. move your position, Barrett" Sami said to the microphone as Wade moved to view the young lady who talked.

[oh, yes. very nice diamonds] Wade replied calmly.

[you're a fan?]

[oh, yes. i love these exhibits of fancy antiques. just so classy] Wade continued to talk.

[oh, darn. look at the time. i have to go, but enjoy the show] she said as she slowly walked away.

Sami looked at Dolph's camera and he was away from the target.

"Ziggler! focus would you?"

[just thought i'd try-] before he finished talking the lights went out and there was the sound of an explosion.

"what's happening?" Sami asked.

a few minutes later the lights came back on and the diamonds were missing and there was a huge hole in the ceiling just above the diamond's case.

[shit] Dolph said. [the lights went out and i can't see the thing]

"i think our little guests are here" Seth said. "i see headlights on the alley next to the exhibit"

"let's rock and roll" Dean said as he got his gun ready and dismounted the van. him and Seth walked to the alley carefully and there was the two masked figures were climbing down the ladders holding a bag. Dean sneaked behind them and knocked one of them out and Seth did the same thing. they dragged them to the van and took the bag of jewels then drove back to the warehouse.

a few hours later the men had tied the two thieves to chairs and Seth turned on the only light hanging in the middle of the room as Dean got his favourite "toys".

"wake them up" Sami said to Dolph as he brought a bucket of water and poured it over the robbers. they woke up in shock as the water hit their bodies, they looked around them.

"finally, i get my hands on you" Dean said as he walked over to them. "i'd love to try my lovely tools on you but first i'd like to stare in your eyes before i cause you the most tormenting pain you have ever experienced in your fucking lives"

"you think you can steal from us and live to tell the tale? wrong town buddies" Seth said.

the two robbers said nothing but just look at them and that right there ticked off Dean.

"you think we're kidding?! well, we're not! who the fuck are you?!" Dean said angrily as he took off their masks. and at that moment silence filled the room.

"they're fucking chicks..." Dean said in a calmer tone than before.

"is this a joke? who the fuck are you?" Seth asked.

"does it matter?" one of women spoke.

"tell me who you are or i'm gonna blow this gun down your pretty throat" Dean said as he pointed his gun at the first woman.

"just let us go" the second women spoke.

"tell me your names" Seth said.

"or what?" the first woman said.

the men looked at each other, not knowing for sure on what to do. Seth called for a private chat with the guys before determining the fate of the two ladies. they walked away from them.

"we've been screwed by girls?" Dean asked. "really? now we're gonna be a fucking joke to everyone"

"hey, it's not on you. it's on us too" Seth answered. "so what do we do?"

"i say we clip them" Dean said "no one has to know about anything"

"clip them? seriously? now you're being crazy, Ambrose" Dolph said.

"maybe cause i am fucking crazy!" Dean yelled.

"calm down!" Seth said loudly and looked at Sami "why don't you do this? you're the peaceful guy out of these idiots and we don't want this bloody"

"fine" Sami said quickly and walked back to the ladies as Seth kept Dean and Dolph calmed.

"how about we cut a deal? i'm Sami Callihan"

"we don't cut deals with idiots like yourself" the first woman said.

"how about you just tell us who you are where our painting is and we're let you go and give you the jewels. nobody gets hurt, it's a clean deal"

"we get the jewels back?" the second woman said.

"for the painting you stole. yes"

the two women looked at each other for a while and then looked at Sami.

"i'm Veronica and this is Paige." the first one said calmly.

"who do you work for?" Sami continued.

"no one, we work solo, can we have our shit back?"

"yes, if you give us the painting back"

"fine, you can have your fucking painting, now let us go"

"if you don't let us go, how are you gonna see your precious painting again?"

Sami took a deep breath and untied the ladies carefully. they rubbed their wrists as they were freed.

"now, we'll be your escorts for the ride home" Seth said "show us where the painting is and we'll on our way, you can go fuck yourselves for all i care about"

Dean pointed his gun at them and spoke before someone had the chance to bark orders at him "for security. now lead us to our painting" he said as Dolph opened the car door and handcuffed them again for safe keeping.


	8. Chapter 8

8 : No Country For Old Men

after handcuffing the girls in the back of the van, the guys got in the car.

"we were outsmarted by girls?" Dolph asked.

"unfortunately, but no one talks about this to anyone. this must stay a secret. that or we'll be the laughing stock of the whole city" Seth replied.

"she's the girl who talked to me about the diamonds" Wade suddenly said.

"she is?" Seth looked at his partner "who is?"

"that one" he pointed at Paige.

"dammit, they planned this and we were under their fingertips like fucking toys" Dean said as he slammed his hand on the van "where's the address? where you have the painting?"

" Pacific Palisades" Veronica replied.

"you have the painting there?" Seth asked "can you even afford it?"

"nope"

"then why's the painting there?"

"we sold it to a guy there, no let us go" Veronica said as she started shaking the handcuffs.

"what?! why'd you fucking sell it? you said you have it" Seth replied angrily.

"oops, i lied"

"i say we fucking kill them and hang the bodies on the Hollywood sign" Dean said as he was losing patience.

"well, what do we do now?" Seth ignored Dean's answer.

"we steal it back" Wade said.

"hah, that's fucking suicide" Paige said "you wouldn't even go ten feet in without getting a bullet in your head"

"so what can we do?" Seth looked at the girls.

"you can let us go. it's hopeless now"

"fine, but you won't get the diamonds" Seth said as he grabbed the bag of jewels.

"what? no! that's not what we agreed on. give it here" Veronica stated aggravatingly.

"you help us get the painting back and then you get the bag" Seth said "simple"

"make your minds up, ladies" Dean said as he smirked.

the girls looked at each other.

"give us the bag and we'll show you how to get killed in 6 steps"

"no, we need a way in" Seth said.

"no way, they already know what we look like"

"good, get in and get us in"

"we can't do that, we're gonna get killed"

"it's better you than us" Dean said.

"guys, let's just take them back to the warehouse and tell Punk about this" Wade suggested.

"hey! we had a deal!" Veronica protested.

"we did, but you wouldn't play ball" Seth answered and got out of the car. "Sami, watch them"

"fine..i'll stay here" Sami leaned on the van.

"since they liked you the last time" Dean chuckled and there were loud shooting sounds suddenly and it took the guys by surprise.

"where's that coming from?" Wade asked.

"from the warehouse" Seth said as he started running "let's go!"

the men followed him as they got out their guns and walked in the warehouse carefully. there were several bodies on the ground and they sneaked inside to check it out. a gunshot was fired and they followed the sound to Punk's office to find their boss with a bullet in his head.

"holy...crap..." Dean said "who did this?"

Seth looked at his boss' dead body and was out of words to say, he was shocked. as were the other men. a man from the open window carefully loaded the sniper rifle and looked in the scope, aiming it at Dean's head, he slowly put his finger on the trigger.

"i don't know...how this happened..i mean there were no guys walking in, we were in the van and we saw no one" Seth said as he walked over to the desk and he was within the firing range of the sniper. suddenly it was in Seth's neck instead. the man outside the window moved his finger from the trigger and waited till Seth was away from Dean to take the shot. the man lowered his sniper and quickly moved away from the window.

"what happens now?" Dean said. "who did this?"

Dolph shook his head "at least he died with dignity" he pointed the gun in Punk's hand.

"let's just go..could be more of these bastards" Wade said as he walked out.

"holy shit, what happened here?" Jack entered the room and looked at them.

"he's dead" Dolph answered.

Jack looked at the body and rubbed his forehead.

"wow...how'd that happen?" he asked.

"we still don't know. say, why is there blood on your shirt?" Dean asked.

"i tried to save one of the guys outside, he was bleeding heavily. i couldn't, his shot was fatal" Jack shook his head.

"oh really? why don't i believe you?" Dean said.

"Dean..this is not the time to be asking questions" Jack said "let's get these guys away from here before they stink, i'll get the shovel" he walked out.

"he's right...our boss just got killed and you shouln't be playing the moment of truth okay?" Seth said as he walked out.

"yeah, take his fucking side, alright? just ignore me" Dean said.

the bodies were picked up and moved, Dolph opened the door to the back of the van.

"finally, are you letting us go?" Paige said.

"nope! mind if i put this guy here?" Dean said as he put a body in next to them.

"of course!" Veronica said.

"too bad" Dean said.

Seth and Wade carried the other two bodies and put them in the back, then Jack got Punk's body and put it inside too.

"get us out of here! i can't believe you fucking out us here with these fucking bodies" Paige said.

"i can't believe you're doing this! you fucking fuckers! wait till we get out of here" Veronica said.

"i seriously can't wait" Dean said as he got in the car.

"let me drive them..you take your girlfriends and use the other car" Jack said.

"no" Dean said.

"it's the least that i can do..Punk was important to me too and i wanna take care of his body and do something for him" Jack said.

"fine, but i'm watching you"

Jack got in the car and Seth got the girls out of the back, after that was done Jack drove off.

"i can't believe you put dead people with us. crazy fucks" Veronica complained.

"shut up, will you?" Dean said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car, he opened the trunk and put her inside.

"get me out of here!" Veronica said.

Dean looked at Paige.

"if you wanna be annoying too then you're going in the trunk too"

Paige shook her head and Dean closed the trunk, Veronica's screams were muffled.

"peace and quiet" Dean said as he grabbed Paige's arm and put her in the back seat and got in next to her and Dolph got in on the other side.

"hey, sweetie" Dolph said as he raised his brow.

Paige moved away from him and bumped into Dean's arm and he eyed her with the corner of his eye as he was lighting a cigarette.

"sorry, he's creeping me"

"just don't touch me again" Dean said as he exhaled the smoke.

"i said sorry...jeez" Paige said as the car started moving.

"where are we going?" Sami asked.

"i really need to clear my head..who wants a drink?" Seth said.

"me" Dean said as he continued to smoke

"and me" Dolph said.

"good enough" Seth nodded and drives.

"oh, and avoid the public roads, the bitch is making noises and is kicking the trunk" Dean said.

"fine, why is this one here?" Seth asked

"cause' this one is behaving" Dean said.

"okay...fine" Seth continued to drive. Paige looked at Dean without saying anything and watched him smoke.

"thanks for letting me stay in the car" she said.

"eh, don't mention it" he shrugged lightly and blew out smoke.

Seth drove to a bar and parked the car near the entrance and got out, the rest followed and Dean walked to the trunk and popped it open.

"thank fucking god! you know? you think i'm worthless but i can kick your ass" she said as soon as she saw him.

"you want a drink?" he replied.

'no, i wanna get out..at least uncuff me" she said as she waved her handcuffed wrists.

"she said no!" Dean said as he closed the trunk again and followed them inside.

"where's the other chick?" Sami asked him.

"why can't we put this one in the trunk too? just for safety" Seth said as he looked at Paige.

"if she annoys me, then she's going to the trunk" Dean said as he sat down and ordered some drinks, the boys each took a glass.

"a moment of silence, for CM Punk...the best and only son of a bitch who's ever lived" Seth said as he raised his glass. they lowered their head in silence as Paige watched them. she thought about it and the name CM Punk rung a bell in her head. but she chose to watch.

"what are we gonna do?" Dolph said.

"i think we need to operate on ourselves this time, and kill the people responsible for his death" Seth said.

"so do we have to steal the painting again?" Sami asked.

"yes, Punk wanted it" Dolph said.

"what are we gonna do? bury it with him or something? the painting is not gonna do us any good and i don't think people are even gonna remember it after what happened tonight" Dean said.

"what about the two girls? does this mean we let them go?" Seth asked.

"i think we have to" Same said.

"no" Dean said. "we can use them, on our side instead of them being on the opposite side. they do have the skills"

"skills for what exactly?" Seth asked.

"for pulling off jobs..we can use them as a decoy instead of killing them..that or we can act like savages and rape them then kill them. what do you gentlemen think? option one or option two?"

"can't we just screw them?" Dolph said. "the girl is hot"

"no, we can't just screw them you idiot. we can use this opportunity, earn some money, we all need that..and then maybe screw them" Dean chuckled and took a sip.

Paige heard this and gasped "these guys are pricks!" she thought.

"i have an idea, how about a jewelry store, then a bank and then something huge" Seth said.

"agreed" Dean said.

"can i do the last part?" Dolph said.

"sure, after we finish work" Dean said.

"then let's get started tomorrow" Seth said.

the boys nodded and had their drinks, Paige sat there watching, she looked at Dean for a while, processing everything he said in her mind, she furrowed her eyebrows at them.

"can we just have our diamonds and leave?" she asked the now drunken men.

"no can do, sweetheart. wanna go to the drunk?...i mean..trunk.." Dean slurred.

the others laughed.

"you said it wrong...what.." Dolph said.

"what is what?" Seth said.

Paige rolled her eyes "is anyone sober here?"

"i am..someone has to drive them home" Sami said.

"can you please let me and my friend go?" she asked.

"i'm very sorry, but no. c'mon, we have to go" he said as he stood up and lead her to the car, and opened the passenger door for her, she sat down and he closed the door and went to get the guys. Veronica wasn't slamming on the trunk, she was quiet.

"Ronica? are you there?"

"Paige? get me out of here" her muffled voice replied.

"i'm trying..those pigs wanna nail us"

"ew! fucking gangbangers i knew it!"

Paige squirmed and tried to get free but she couldn't grab anything useful. it was too late since Sami brought back the guys and helped them in the car and drove.

"where's the girl with the black hair?" Dean asked.

"i'm fucked.." Seth spoke.

"who knows?" Dolph chuckled.

"she looked hot" Dean said. "it's a shame we need to kill her"

Paige froze in the seat and sunk down, she felt scared and looked at Sami.

"don't worry, hey. they say loads of crap when they're drunk" he said as he drove back to their place and got out to open the trunk. he popped it open and looked at Veronica, he reached and grabbed her arm.

"oh, don't touch me you fucking retard" she protested.

"it's fine" he grabbed them and led them upstairs to a room and he uncuffed them.

"stay here until tomorrow" he said as he walked to the door and locked it.

the two girls looked at each other.

"what are we gonna do?" Paige said as her partner shrugged and rubbed her red wrists.


	9. Chapter 9

9 : Blitz

it was morning and the boys were blurred due to the hangover followed by last night's excessive drinking so the planning was postponed till the afternoon instead of the morning because no one was paying any attention. they gathered around the dining table and set some papers for notes.

"we need someone to check out the entrances of the store and the escape plans will be set when that's done" Seth said.

"i think having the girls there will boost our chances of getting inside smoothly" Sami said.

"what? so we can split the shit with them? no way" Seth said.

"who says we have to give them anything?" Dean smirked "we can make them do it for free"

"a gentleman doesn't do that" Dolph said.

"newsflash, Ziggler. i'm not splitting our money with some bitches just cause they're hot" Seth said.

"so they are hot?"

"that doesn't matter, we're here to work and not to stare at some babe's body" Seth said.

"so, i take the girls for look out?" Sami said.

"they do listen to you, so fine, take that job" Seth said.

"good, and i come for lookout. i mean Sami is a soft kind. and they might get away and if they do, there goes our chances of not getting extra people for doing this job for us" Dean said.

"eh, fine. do whatever you want, just focus on the job. i want you to listen to what they comment about..might be useful to us, okay?"

Sami nodded.

"okay, let's do this thing. i'll take care of the masks and the getaway car. rock and roll, ladies" Seth said.

Sami got up and Dean followed him to the room where the girls were locked in, he opened the door and the sound got both girls' attention.

"listen, ladies. we're taking you on a field trip. free of charge" Dean said as he got the handcuffs.

Veronica rolled her eyes, as did Paige. Dean walked over and handcuffed them then grabbed their arms, making them follow him as he walked out to the car and popped the trunk.

"no, you're not putting me there again. i'll kick your fucking ass this time" Veronica said.

"i'm sorry, but you're rude and you complain a lot" Dean said as he lifted her up his shoulders.

"ugh! put me down, you freak!" she said.

he put her in the trunk, closing it down quickly.

"have fun, babe!" Dean laughed as he walked to the open car door, pushing Paige's arm to get in the back seat, he closed the door after she was inside and made his way to the passenger's door and he got in, Sami started driving to the jewelry store.

"okay, i need you ladies to give me your ideas about something...or in this case..you" Dean said as he lit a cigarette and looked at Paige. "say, what's your name?"

"Paige.."

"good..now look at this store and tell me how can we get in?"

"but first...i never got your name.." Paige said.

"this isn't a fucking meet and greet"

"just stop being such a jerk and give her your name..it won't kill you to be nice" Sami said.

Dean looked at Sami and raised an eyebrow.

"i'm sorry..did you wanna get killed? don't fucking tell me what to do"

"fine..jeez"

Dean grabbed the cigarette and blew out smoke before throwing it out the window.

"now tell me, what do you see?" he said to Paige. "how do we get in and get out smoothly and easily?"

she looked at the place for a while and looked at Sami.

"can i take a look at the back?" she said.

"sure" Sami said as he started the car and drove to the back of the jewelry store. she looked around and looked at Sami

"you could use the air vents, might be big enough since the size of the store is alright" she said.

a loud banging of metal combined with curses made Dean grunt.

"jesus fucking christ, this is why i only put dead people in the trunk!" he got out of the car and slammed his fist on the trunk. "shut the fuck up!"

"Dean, would you just let her out? she might have ideas too" Sami said.

"fine, but after this she's going back in the trunk" he popped up the trunk and was greeted by a fist to the balls.

"OW!" he yelped out in pain and knelt down. Veronica got out of the trunk and and pulled her hair back.

"this is what you had coming" she walked over him and got in the car.

"you're about to feel this..after a second, Sami. this is your fucking idea" Dean grunted.

"just let me handle this..." Sami looked at Veronica "look, we're not trying to put you in the trunk anymore..but we do need your help, would you help us?"

"why would i?"

"for your sack of diamonds" Dean said as he got back in the car.

"ugh, fine..but after this you give us our jewels back"

"sure..why the hell not?"

"fine then..just this job" she said as she and her partner started whispering.

"step on it, girls. we ain't got all day" Dean complained as he occasionally grunted.

"oh, stop whining..you had me in that stinky trunk for hours now" Veronica replied.

"just see what you can do so we can get over it"

they watched the store and whispered to themselves as Dean and Sami watched the surroundings as they waited for their thoughts.

"i'm gonna check on the entrance, see what the alarm looks like" Sami said.

"i'll come" Dean said as he got out of the car and looked around.

"where are you going?" Paige said.

"well, we're gonna check something" he leaned on the window.

"let's go" Sami walked and Dean followed but stopped suddenly as a low sound of a gunshot echoed and scared nearby pedestrians.

"whoa, did you hear that?" Sami looked back at Dean to see him on the ground, his shirt was soon bloody.

"oh, my god! he got shot!" Paige said in shock.

"shit..what.." Sami rushed to Dean to locate the bullet "Dean?"

Dean grunted faintly and held his side, Paige grabbed the phone.

"we have to help him...who should we call?"

Sami took the phone and quickly dialed the number.

meanwhile, in the house.

"okay then, we need guns, masks and a getaway car" Seth said.

"great, what do we start as?" Dolph said.

"as cops..i was thinking of you guys pulling the job then we steal some cop uniforms and a cop car" Seth said "maybe? what do you think?"

"i think that's stupid..cops? really? why?" Dolph said.

"we dress as cops and pretend to arrest the guys with the goods..and then we blend in with the other cop cars, it's worth a try..and then when the cops realise what we're doing we'll be in our getaway car driving away from there. it's gonna work" Seth nodded.

the phone rang and Seth picked up the phone.

"hello? any news?" he said.

"Dean got shot, i'm bringing him here..get doctor Bob..he needs help"

"wait, what?!" Seth said as he sat up.

"i can't talk, i'll be there in 5" he hung up. Seth froze with thoughts.

"what?" Dolph said.

"Dean got shot.."

"how'd that happen!"

"i don't know.."

the doorbell rang and Seth got up quickly and rushed to the door, opening it quickly. but it was only Jack.

"Jack? shit.."

"what's going on?" he said as he walked in.

"plan went wrong..Dean got shot"

"oh really? is he okay?'

"we don't know, we're waiting for him to get here"

"well, where is he? we should get help for him"

"Dolph's calling Bob..oh, god..how'd that happen?!"

"Seth, relax...everything will be fine"

a car stopped outside and Seth rushed to the door and opened it, he helped Sami move Dean inside.

"god.." Seth said as he looked at Dean.

"why can't we take him to the hospital?" Paige asked.

"cause' if we do..he'll be put in jail..besides..Bob's been giving us medical services and he's a good doctor"

Jack looked down at Dean as Seth was explaining to Paige the process. he looked at his bloody shirt and looked at his face.

"you have to do something fast or you'll lose him" jack said.


	10. Chapter 10

10 : Smoke And Mirrors

Seth was concerned about this severe change of plans, all that was on his mind was Dean not dying, he got even more worried when Bob said that this shot can be diagnosed as fatal. bad thoughts crept into his mind as he was tortured by waiting for anything new. Dean was moved to a private medical facility that wasn't on the grid, due to the injury. he walked back and forth as he tried to distract himself.

"Seth, really. calm down, he'll be fine" Jack said.

"fine, how? what if he's dead? how's that fine?" Seth replied.

"you know Ambrose..he won't go down that easily..besides..at least the guy missed his head"

"y'know? you maybe right..at least it wasn't a headshot"

"do you guys want anything? hungry?" Paige asked as she enjoyed the freedom her hands handcuffed.

"yeah, make us some sandwiches, would you?" Jack said.

"okay" Paige walked to the kitchen and lead Veronica.

"why are we making sandwiches now?" she asked Paige.

"because..that guy got shot..i feel sorry for them, they look so worried"

"who cares? let's just get our diamonds and leave..if he didn't get shot i would've gladly shot him"

"don't be so cruel, Ronica.."

"Paige, i'm telling you. this is our chance to run away..there's only two guys in the house and the rest are with the other one..let's go"

"fine..tomorrow.." Paige said as she got some bread.

"what's wrong with you? why do you wanna stay?"

"we didn't get our diamonds..remember? we can't leave without them..we planned everything so good and leaving them here will only throw our hard work down the drain"

"fine...you're right"

"i am..now are you gonna help me or not?"

"ugh...i hate you.." Veronica groaned as she helped Paige.

Jack's phone rang and it got Seth's attention, he looked over at him as Jack stood up and held up one finger.

"excuse me, i gotta take this" he walked away from earshot and talked. Seth watched him until Veronica stood in front of him and put down a plate.

"there's your sandwich"

"thank you" he said.

"you're not welcome"

he raised an eyebrow at her and picked up the sandwich and took out a bite.

"you know? it wouldn't kill you to be nice"

"it would kill me to be nice. why do i owe being nice to you anyways? all you guys did was handcuff me and put me in a damn trunk, you know? i actually thought you people were decent"

"sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart"

she slapped the sandwich out of his hand and it fell on the ground, he looked down at it.

"i was eating that"

"that is what happens when you call me sweetheart" she walked away and Seth rolled his eyes.

"what the fuck is wrong with these women?"

he turned his eyes back to Jack and he was still on the phone, but was wrapping the call up. Jack walked back to Seth and sat down.

"well, this guy i know identified the shooter" Jack started.

"okay? is it someone we know?"

"not sure if you do. but get this, the shooter is from the Triads"

"Triads?" Seth thought about it "why would the Tri-.."

"exactly. why would the Triads want Dean Ambrose dead? unless he's done something to them and now they want him dead. which proves my theory that Dean Ambrose is, in fact, what you call a 'traitor' " Jack explained.

Seth was shocked..it was clear to him, Traids shooting Dean. Jack was right about Dean.

"that..ugh..he played us!"

"he even laughs at you behind your back with his Triad buddies, he was planning on taking charge of the group and taking a cut that's larger than everyone else's..i'm really sorry, Seth. you know i hate this" Jack said.

"and to think..you know? he's out of the group" Seth got up and stormed upstairs, and Jack took out his phone and called a few people.

Seth waited patiently next to the window for Sami to arrive with the dead or alive Dean, he waited and waited until the bright headlights of the vehicle shone from a distance, Seth gazed at it before he left his position and walked downstairs.

"guys, this just in. Dean Ambrose..played us..he's two faced..working with the Triads" Seth said.

"what?" Wade said.

"can't be" Dolph said as the men glanced at Dean angrily, he was still under the morphine but he felt the anger flying like daggers from their eyes.

"i'm not..a traitor" Dean said weakly.

"yes, you are. and you know what we do to traitors" Jack said as he walked over. "tie him in the garage until we get the answers we want"

Dolph and Wade took Dean to the garage. Jack looked at Seth and nodded.

"you're doing the right thing, Rollins. we can get to the Triads' plans with this. Punk would've been proud"

Seth nodded as Jack patted him on the back and started walking to the garage, he looked at Dolph and Wade, they didn't tie Dean down but were holding his arms as he sat.

"he's still wounded, though" Wade said.

"we don't care about traitors. now he's about to get more wounded if he doesn't spit out the details" Jack said.

"Jack's...bullshitting...you guys.." Dean said quietly.

Jack slapped him so hard that he nearly fell out the chair, Dean groaned as he body pressured the fresh stitches that were on his abdomen.

"since when have you worked with them?" Jack said.

"i haven't..i wo.."

Jack punched him in the stomach and he screamed in pain, Seth grabbed Jack's arm.

"i think you should cut him some slack..it'll bleed again" Seth said.

"and you care?"

"i just don't think we should kill him.."

"fine..and now, Mr Ambrose. you're gonna stay here until you come clean, c'mon" Jack walked as the rest of the men followed but hesitated to leave Dean in the garage.

Dean sat on the chair, as the scorching pain of the bullet wound sent burning waves through his body and he almost passed out, he heard foot steps and slowly tried to look up but he couldnt, he got himself ready to take another slap or punch but nothing happened. instead, he felt hands holding a wet towel on his bullet wound, cleaning it. he heard the footsteps get further and further away as it all went black.

* * *

><p>"i can't believe Dean would do that to us.." Dolph said.<p>

"i wish it wasn't true..but everything just points to Dean being a traitor..i hate to say so" Seth said.

"maybe we should clip him? send a message to the Triads to not to fuck with us" Jack said.

"we're not just yet. i still want answers on why he did it." Seth said.

"fine..and then we clip him" Jack said.

"let's just think about it first, then decide"

Paige was in the kitchen, but fully aware of what was happening, she stood behind the wall and listened to the men discuss their plans concerning the traitor.

"do you hear what i hear?" Veronica whispered "i really wanna be the one who tortures him"

"stop it..maybe he's not a traitor..he wouldn't be"

"shut up..you don't even know the fucking guy..quit defending him"

"Ronica..i've been in the car with him..heard him talk about his friends in a way only a loyal man could do..he doesn't seem like a traitor..at least that's what i think"

"Paige..this isn't our business. i support the killing decision. just hope i was the one to pull the trigger"

"stop it..something seems off about all this..they were on the same page, planning a robbery but all of a sudden he gets shot and this Jack guy shows up and they tie him up in the garage? he could bleed to death there and no one would even know"

"Paige? you want my advice?"

"okay"

"just let it go. who gives a fuck about that idiot? i'm out" she walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs and left Paige there to listen to the rest of the convo.


	11. Chapter 11

11 : Desperate Measures

night had fallen and Seth followed Jack to the garage where Dean was held, he walked in and looked at him, his head hung low and he made no motion. Jack grabbed some rope and held Dean's arms behind the chair, tying them tight then he grabbed Dean's face to get him to look at his face.

"look at me, Ambrose" Jack said through gritted teeth.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, that was the only thing he did. Seth watched but looked at the ground several times.

"now tell me, what were you giving the Triads? information on our jobs or..what? just tell me something"

Dean said nothing.

"i don't think he should be seated..i mean just for safe keeping" Seth said.

"Seth, buddy. you're taking this the wrong way..you don't know what sort of low stuff this guy has been doing behind your back. or what sort of scam..he's been playing you..like you said" Jack said "but you know? i think it'll be best to just pop him..tomorrow morning. what do you say? we'll bury the body or we'll just stuff him in a black body bag and dump him by the pier"

"why do we have to do that? why can't we keep him alive?"

"because..once he's better, he'll set us up and have us killed..you know how the Triads are. they kill everything, they killed Punk and now they're gonna kill us with Dean's help"

"the Triads killed Punk? how'd you know?"

"well..they operate with snipers most of the time, right?"

"i'm not that specific about it" Seth shrugged.

"let's leave him here till the morning until we find out what to do with him" Jack walked out.

"i'll be right there" Seth said as he was looking at Dean. Jack walked back and tapped Seth's shoulder.

"i don't think you should be alone with him, you need some rest buddy, c'mon" he led him out of the garage, Dean was left there alone and groaning in pain. he heard footsteps getting closer, he managed to open his eyes and get a small view, he saw jeans and sneakers, but closed his eyes out of exhaustion.

"Dean? Dean? are you okay?"

"who...are..you?"

"it's Paige..i got you food.."

"i don't..need your help" he moaned out.

"please..let me help you..i wanna help you.."she said as she knelt down and held a bowl of warm soup. "let me help you..i know you're not a traitor..and they wanna kill you tomorrow..i've heard him"

"who cares? if they..wanna clip me then they can do it"

"Dean..are you a traitor?"

"of course..not!" he yelled out and groaned.

she looked down at his wound and gasps, his wound was bleeding, she carefully lifted his shirt up and saw that two of the stitches broke loose, allowing blood to flow out. she put the bowl of soup down and ran inside. she carefully got a needle and a thread and walked back to Dean.

"look, i need you to sit up straight..your stitches need to be done..you're bleeding"

Dean groaned faintly and coughed, he tried to move his hand to hold his wound but they were tid to the back, Paige stood up and gently moved Dean to the other side then leaned in to start sewing the wound back together, she knew they won't last but it was better than him bleeding to death.

"why..why are you doing this?" he asked quietly.

"i just hate seeing people getting killed over bullshit" she replied, but continued to sew.

"i'm not..innocent"

"you're not squeaky clean..but that doesn't mean you deserve to die. you're a good teammate to your friends..i've seen traitors..but on the other hand, you haven't done any shady phone calls, i've been around you a lot, remember? i don't recall seeing that. you don't deserve to die, Dean. in fact, if you aren't a traitor, you should get the person who framed you and turned your friends against you."

she said as she looked up at him.

"i need you to walk...you have to get those stitches replaced or you'll get an infection" she lowered his shirt as she walked to the door and looked at the windows. the lights were out, she walked back to Dean and grabbed the bowl of soup, she lifted the spoon to his lips and he opened his mouth for it. she fed him half of the bowl and stood up, she walked out of the garage and into the house, she slowly crept into the bedroom that she shared with Veronica and layed down. she soon fell asleep like the others.

Seth woke up and stayed in the bathrom for an extra fifteen minutes, spent by staring at his own reflection and wondering if what's happening is right or not. he couldn't believe so. he got dressed quickly and walked down the stairs to find Jack with a shotgun in hand.

"ready, kid?' Jack stood up.

"i don- " Seth started.

"great! hey, girls! some breakfast would be nice" Jack said to Paige and Veronica who were in the kitchen.

"okay!" Paige said.

"shut up..i'm not making him any breakfast" Veronica protested.

"look, just play along. i need to tell you some stuff i know and i would appreciate if you heard me to the end without interrupting me. i really need your help, Ronica" they watched as the boys walked out of the house.

Seth looked around and saw Wade and Dolph guarding the entrance.

"what are you guys doing?" Seth asked them.

"this guy is annoying, he keeps barking orders and we just thought we'd stay here" Wade whispered as Jack walked in. Seth, Wade and Dolph followed. Dean was tied down as usual, Jack walked closer and looked down and picked up a needle with thread.

"i don't remember having this here" Jack said.

"it...was here..you just have poor sense of noticing stuff" Dean replied.

"oh..so you got voice back and decided to mock me. good for you" Jack said as he threw away the needle "now tell me, why did the Triads want you dead?"

"i don't know, probably because i'm not a fucking traitor"

"i didn't wanna do this, but nice knowing ya" Jack said as he aimed the shotgun at Dean's head, he loaded the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"stop..weren't we supposed to get answers? from what he's done to us" Seth asked.

"we agreed on killing him, you aren't going soft on this job. are you, Rollins?" Jack said.

"no, but is it really that necessary? i mean we can get some useful stuff out of him"

"yeah, like blowing his face off would really do that trick for me. his death will be very useful to this group. think about the leverage we'll have with this bastard's head hanging from the ceiling. don't you want all that? you can live with those new glories, create a gang that's feared all over the city, do a few bust in and outs and we'll be living pretty for the rest of our lives? see how that is simple? killing Ambrose won't be the end, it would only be a beginning for a fresh, powerful start. we all would benefit from it, get everything we ever wanted" Jack said. "don't you want to control everything? have the first and final words? we would all live in a world where we will be worshiped by the weak"

he looked at the men that were nodding, agreeing with what he said.

"i only want what's best for this group and you all know that. and now i need you to decide now on what to do. kill him or not?"

"but i really think we should wait for Sami to arrive so we make this decision from a group call" Seth said.

"fine, whatever you want"

"we'll do a vote, if it's a yes by majority we'll clip him. but if it's a no. we'll listen to what he has to say" Seth said and Wade and Dolph nodded agreeing with what has been said. Jack pursed his lips and stayed silent for a while, the group were waiting for an answer on his behalf.

"fine, that sounds fair" Jack said as he walked to the door and left the garage. Seth walked over to Dean and looked at him. their eyes met.

"i really hope we get to listen to what you have to say. i wouldn't want to bury you anytime soon" Seth said. Dean nodded lightly and the group left the garage as well and left Dean to enjoy the possible last few hours remaining of his life, tied to a chair and listening to his partner plan his death.


	12. Chapter 12

12 : Complications

Seth sat on the couch looking at his leg shake nervously as he waited for Sami to get here, he thought about what's gonna happen, he wanted the power and the fortune but was hesitant and unsure whether to kill Dean or not, it kept rising in his mind and he continuously thought about it. he wasn't the only one considering it, Dolph and Wade also seemed to be drowned by their thoughts as Jack looked on. Paige looked at the distracted men and rushed through the backdoor and headed for the garage, she slowly went in and closed the door, Dean's eyes rose at the sound.

"you have to stop coming here...didn't you hear that bastard? he's gonna..fucking kill me." Dean said weakly.

"they can't kill you, i'm not gonna let him kill you" she replied.

"why are you so concerned about me?"

"you don't deserve to be a victim in his game, Dean. i can't see another person die because of arrogance and betrayal. i'm not gonna sit there and watch you get killed, no." she leaned down and started cutting the ropes.

"i'll get you out of here, just bear with me, please" she pulled his wrist gently out of the knot and cut the rest of the ropes. he rubbed his wrists that were purple from the long period of time he's been tied during. the door opened and it startled Paige as she quickly turned around and faced the intruder.

"chill...it's me" Veronica said as she entered.

"did you get the car?" Paige said as continued to cut the thick rope.

"yeah, but we have to hurry..if they saw us, who knows what they will be doing to us"

"ah..got it, now help me get him to the car" Paige said as she grabbed Dean's arm gently and swung it over her shoulder, walking slowly as Dean followed her step. Paige signaled her partner to help and she obliged quickly to her friend's aid.

"i still don't know why we're doing this" Veronica said.

"just do it for me without any questions"Paige said as she walked to the door, but stopped as she heard a gun loading sound from the other side of the door. she froze but Dean's whisper brought her back to reality.

"put me..back on the chair..and hide" he whispered. she nodded and walked him back to the chair as he sat and put his arms around the chair as if they were tied and the two girls hid behind a huge box. Jack entered the garage and locked the door behind him then pointed the gun towards Dean's head.

"you know? i don't care about what the shitty vote's outcome, i always get what i want and what i want right now is you dead"

"well, this time you won't" Dean said as he swung his arm and knocked the gun out of his hand, Jack quickly acted and tackled Dean, knocking him off his chair and onto the ground, Dean tried to defend himself by grabbing one of Jack's arms and twisting it around his head but Jack targeted the fresh stitches as he made sure his elbow went deep into Dean's guts, due to the severe pain, Dean let go with a loud scream. Jack got on his feet to grab the gun but he was too slow and Veronica got hold of the gun as Paige went to Dean's side, trying to get him away from here according to plan.

"oh, if it isn't the two bitches we agreed on keeping here" Jack said as he breathed heavily.

"shut up and put your hands up" Veronica said, keeping the gun pointing at Jack as he looked at Paige then changed his sight to Veronica.

"you know what happens to people who spoil my plans?"

"don't know and don't care, now keep your hands up!"

the garage door was opened and Veronica quickly looked at the door but before she looked back, Jack grabbed her hand with gun and pushed her towards the metal shelves, he pulled the gun but she refused to let go.

"let go!"

"no!" during the struggle the gun fired twice and Jack managed to punch Veronica violently as she fell to the ground, motionless. Jack grabbed the gun from her hands and pointed it at Dean, she looked at Jack in horror as the gun remained on him. she saw Dolph coming in quietly behind Jack, trying not to alert Jack of his presence, but much to her surprise Dolph came in and patted Jack on the back as Jack smirked at him. Paige gasped and looked at them.

"he trusted you...they trusted you!" he screamed at Dolph.

"and i thought you were much smarter than to get involved with Dean" he replied to her "didn't you know that my boss wants them dead? that's right, not only him..the others too. once we eliminate this group, we'll have no competitors at all" Dolph chuckled.

"what a shame.." Dean finally spoke and shook his head.

"i'm sorry but the Triads paid better, ain't that right, Jack?"

Jack nodded and chuckled.

"now, all we have to do is kill Dean and blame it on your little friend over there" he gestured at Veronica who was still knocked out cold. suddenly, there were footsteps getting nearer, Jack grabbed Paige and hid behind the door, he kept his hand on her mouth. Dolph followed as well and kept his gun ready to shoot.

"Jack's nowhere to be found and i just heard gunshots, let's just get Dean inside where we can see him, we can't risk his safety" Sami said as he walked in, and looked around the garage.

"holy crap" Sami said. but before he can say anything else, Dolph emptied a round in his head, Sami fell to the ground and blood started to flow from his head. Paige started to cry as she saw what happened, Sami was the only person she and Veronica respected in the group. Seth's voice came from the outside.

"Sami? Sami? where are you? there was another gunshot" his voice was closing in on the garage entrance. Paige bit Jack's hand and screamed as loud as she could.

"it's a trap!"

Jack let go of Paige and pushed her roughly on the ground, he aimed his gun at her.

"no time, Jack! we have to go" Dolph gestured at the car inside the garage, they both got and crashed thru the wooden walls of garage, and entering a storm of bullets fired at them as they left the area, Seth and Wade entered the garage and looked at Sami's body, they both felt remorse towards his death as Paige cried next to his body. she then told them exactly what happened and how Sami died.

"it was Jack all along" Seth said as he shook his head.

"and Dolph..." Wade said quietly "i can't believe this is happening..they betrayed us"

"i can't believe i've trusted Dolph" Seth said and looked down at his feet, he then looked at Veronica. "is she alive?"

Paige nodded and stood up.

"you have to help Dean..he's been bleeding and he needs help before it gets infected..he could die" she said.

"we have to get out of here..get the van and i'll help get the girl and Dean in it and you drive them somewhere else. i'll get Sami..buried in a right way like he's supposed to" Seth said.

Wade nodded and walked out and drove the van closer to the garage door as Seth picked up Veronica and placed her in the back and then he and Wade helped Dean get in the van. Wade got in and Seth got Paige to get inside, insuring her that Sami won't be left here. Seth stood there as he watched them drive away from the house.

Seth carefully moved Sami's body in the car and drove to a nearby place near a cliff and started to dig a grave, he then put Sami inside and buried him, he put a stone near the grave.

"oh, Sami..." Seth dropped to his knees, his eyes overflowed with tears "i should've got killed instead of you...i should've gotten that bullet in my head..i was the selfish bastard...Jack won't get away with it...i promise you..you won't die in vain..you did nothing wrong..i'll miss you...i really will..you were a good guy" he stayed near the grave as he mourned Sami's death.


	13. Chapter 13

13 : Seeking The Truth.

Dean was placed in a hospital, they had to take him to the hospital due to the wound being dehisced. and also due to Paige's constant pleads. instead of waiting inside they waited in the van. Seth loaded his gun and pointed it at Wade.

"let's get this clear. are you with them?"

much to his surprise, Wade gets out a gun too and they hold each other at gunpoint.

"listen, i know you have your doubts. but i am not a traitor. now you can lower your gun or cause a scene" Wade said.

"you're damn right i have my doubts..i don't even know what the fuck trust is anymore"

"we can try and risk it. i'm not gonna shoot you for Christ's sake. we've worked together for years and this is how you repay my loyalty? we'll have no problem working together, i never even thought of betraying you"

"and you know i would never do that"

"i guess we have to try and see who's bullet is gonna kill us"

"you know what?" Seth lowered his gun "yeah"

Wade did the same and put the gun away and put his hands back on the steering wheel. Seth nodded and looked at the hospital entrance for Paige to come.

"what about Sami?" Wade said and Seth looked at him. "we're not gonna let this slide, right? he wasn't even in this fight..he was just a guy doing our dirty work on the computer"

"we're not gonna let this slide, never will. they'll get what they deserved, all of them. but i think this group has perished a long time ago ever since Jack killed Punk"

"so, what now?"

"we're gonna take a long break, maybe sell some of the diamonds and lay low till Jack and his boys think we're gone for good. we need to get him to think we're dead"

"how's that gonna play?"

"we'll need to fake our own deaths"

"our own? but how? we'll need Dean for that and he's in the hospital right now, if he bleeds again he might be dead"

"we need to do this as soon as possible in order to avoid any other attacks. Jack won't rest until he has us under the ground"

"but how?"

"we'll use the chick i nailed a few weeks ago"

"the copper?"

"exactly, that'll scare off Jack so he doesn't check on the bodies..but we will need this on the news so Jack will be sure...AJ can take care of that" Seth said. "but we'll need a dead body"

"why?"

"it can be Dean..take me the morgue, i'll take care of the body and you take care of finding a new car. we'll need a getaway vehicle once this is destroyed. jack it or just steal it, whatever rocks your boat" Seth said as he straightened up.

Wade decided to ask no questions and drove. he dropped Seth off by the morgue and drove off and parked the van back besides the hospital and looked around. a car pulled over across the hospital and turned off it's headlights, Wade got out of the car and went in the hospital. he walked up to Dean's room and looked at the two girls.

"we have a plan you guys need to know" Wade said as he put down a bag.

12am

Seth walked out of the hospital and held the dead body, and put in the back of the van just like he would do to Dean. the girls and Wade followed and they all got in the van and drove. when they got far enough the tailing car started to shoot at them, they were heavily armed as the back door of the van was now covered in bullets.

"get down!" Seth shouted the girls who layed down on the floor of the van, they were now feeling scared.

"shit..i got control of the van..they got the back tyres." Wade said as he tried to steer the van, he drove down the stairs of the nearby pier and the van gained some height.

"oh, crap! hold on to something" Wade said.

"screw the plan! try getting us away!" Seth said.

the other car drove and crashed into the van, dropping it on it's side while continuing to roll, it stopped and settled on it's right side, Seth groaned as the van stopped moving and he looked at his teammates.

"are you guys okay?"

Wade nodded and held his forehead, Seth looked back at the girls.

"you okay?"

"a bit.." Veronica answered as Paige moved the dead man's arm from her leg.

the men got down from the car and started shooting at the bottom of the van which was facing them.

"don't these guys give up?!" Wade said.

"no! they only do when they're sure you died!" Seth yelled so he can be heard over the loud shooting, he got out his gun.

"they got machine guys! how are you gonna beat that with a fucking pistol?!"Wade yelled.

"i'm sorry! but it's the only option i got left!" Seth said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved out the window through Wade's side of the window, he only let his arm out started shooting, hoping he'd at least shoot one of the guys but due to the firing speed differences they managed to shoot him in the forearm, making him drop his weapon back in the van and retreated inside gain. he clutched his arm in pain and grunted.

"you got shot!" Paige yelled.

"god, i know...oh, this fucking hurts!" he cried out.

"what do we do now, brainiac?! get ourselves shot too?!" Veronica yelled. "give me that gun"

"you think you can have a better shot than me? well, be my fucking guest!" he yelled.

"guys! can we focus on not getting killed right now?!" Wade yelled as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Seth watched the blood drip from his arm to the pier's wooden floor, then focused on Wade.

"we need to leave some blood..as Jack's assurance.."

Wade grabbed a knife and slid it quickly on his arm, resulting in a deep cut in his arm making blood flow out and drip onto the floor. Veronica reached to grab the knife.

"you won't need to cut yourselves cause' i stole a blood bag" Seth said and he opened the glove box to take out the blood bag, and he used the knife to pierce it, he then held it and squirted the blood on Wade's window and the pier's floor as the Triads got in the car again and their engine roared as it hit the van, pushing it closer to the edge.

"okay, Wade you get rid of this" he gave the blood bag to Wade and he grabbed a bomb.

"what are you gonna do" Veronica asked.

"look, you have to jump from the van before it hits the water, just dive and remain below the surface as long as you can"

"and you?" Paige asked.

"i'm gonna make this van blow up"

"Seth..that's crazy" Wade said.

"we have no time for crazy..this is our only chance..just trust me" Seth said as he climbed to the back of the van and and set the timer to 10 seconds. the other vehicle pushed the van and it fell off the edge.

"jump!" Seth yelled at them as the van got closer to the water. Wade and the two girls jumped into the water and seconds later they saw fire and heard an explosion then the van hit the water. they swam away from the remaining of the van to under the pier. they went close to the the surface, Paige swam up to get some oxygen as did the other two.

"where is he?" asked Paige.

"i don't know, but he'll be here" he looked above him and saw the Triad's car leaving the pier, he heard the engine until it was soon quiet again, but Seth didn't show up. "stay here" Wade saaid to the two girls as he swam around the van then went under water to see Seth floating there but not moving, he swam over to him and dragged the other man out of the water and to the beach under the pier.

"is he dead?" Veronica asked.

"no..i think the explosion knocked him out" Wade said as he pressed on Seth's chest "c'mon"

"maybe you should give him the kiss of life" Veronica said and chuckled.

"it's already weird but when you say it that way you make it weirder, you're the chick..you should do it" Wade said.

"i'm not putting my hands on him"

"guys, please?" Paige said "we're losing him"

"oh, so you don't swing that way, huh? fine..no wonder you didn't express like to men"

"no, i don't!"

"then why are you so.."

"you know? just shut up..i'll do it" she walked over to Seth, leaned down and blew air in his mouth. Wade moved closer and pressed on Seth's chest. she brought her mouth and Seth's and blew air again. Seth responded and began to cough and Veronica moved away.

"i thought you were dead!" Wade said.

"i'm like the fucking terminator..i won't die that easily" Seth chuckled and continued to cough. he got up and looked around him. "we got away?"

"we did..and i'll never question your loyalty again. you nearly died for us. and i appreciate what you did, thank you"

"it's no problem, buddy" Seth smiled and got up. "we need to get away from here as soon as possible..go to the hospital to get Dean and then bust out of here, AJ will take care of the victims and make sure our descriptions and gender make it to the media the way we want it to. all we have to do now is find the getaway car you stashed up"

"it's not far from here but we have to walk"

"let's walk then" Seth said as he looked at Veronica "oh..i appreciate you saving me"

"oh, whatever" she walked away, the rest followed to the other car, they got in the SUV and Seth didn't ask where he got it from. he got of the car and walked into Dean's room who was in a wheelchair.

"you fucking bastard, i'm gonna kill you" Dean said. "you left me here, didn't you"

"but i came back"

"fuck you, i don't need your help"

"Dean, we don't have enough time..we have to get out of here" Seth grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it out of the hospital, taking a few prescription pills with it, he got Dean in the car with the pills and got in after him, driving away.

"where to now?" Wade asked.

"Las Vegas..it'll provide the cover we want and need"

"okay, buddy" Wade smiled and drove.

"what happened? why do you all look like shit?" Dean asked.

"long story" Seth said.

"and why are we going to Vegas?"

"to make sure Jack pays for the mistakes he's made to us" Seth answered.


	14. Chapter 14

14 : RV : Runaway Vehicle.

Seth and his mates finally reached Vegas after a very long trip, they all agreed to lay low until they've triggered the plan, the plan used to fight back and seek revenge against the real traitors. they stopped in one of the mountains on the desert near the city to discuss the details.

"it's hot and we need fuel..this thing isn't gonna stay working forever you know" Wade complained.

"shit, what did i ever do to get myself into this mess" Veronica said.

"you stole our fucking painting" Dean said as he layed in the backseat listening to them, Paige also remained in the car.

"i should've let him put a bullet in your fucking head" she replied.

"guys..we need to get along..who knows how long this'll be..but we're not fully ready to face anyone and we can't risk getting back on the grid and let our friends' blood in vain" Seth said.

"we just have to blend in" Wade said.

"the best thing about Vegas is that everyone else minds their own business" Dean said.

Wade walked to the car and popped the hood, letting it cool off.

"i swear! this heat is messing with the car..it's too hot!" Wade said "i'll just go and find a nearby petrol station" Wade said as he walked down the mountain.

"that'll be a long walk.. Seth said as he sat on the driver's seat and tapped the steering wheel. Dean remained on his back and stared on the car roof.

"i can't fucking believe you thought i was a traitor" Dean mumbled and Seth looked at him.

"i thought we were over this"

"we are NOT over this..in fact, this is just started for me. you believed Jack and nearly killed me in the process, you're a fucking dick, you know that?"

"yeah..i do know that.." Seth nodded.

"good..now i don't have to remind you"

"guys..don't start fighting..it's over with..it's done, stop bringing up what's happened. i just think we need to focus on what's coming and now i'm stuck with two idiots who are fighting like 5 year old girls" Veronica told the two men.

"again..why did you bring her?" Dean asked.

"i really don't know"

"well, too bad. you morons are stuck with me and Paige, whether you like it or not" Veronica said.

Seth's cellphone suddenly rang and he picked up, wondering who it could be. but prayed that their game was still rolling.

"hello?" he said .

"Seth? it's me AJ..it's done..now the local police department has you as deceased subjects." she said.

"oh..i can't thank you enough..is this phone tapped?"

"you're welcome and no, i used a payphone. just get some new identities and destroy this cellphone. i'll be seeing you soon i hope..take care and goodbye" she hung up.

Seth threw the phone off the cliff and then smiled at his friends.

"it's done..we're dead" Seth said.

"great!" Paige smiled. "finally something we did payed off"

"i think we're a good team" Seth nodded "you girls care to join us? we could use talented women like you"

"sure! we'd love to" Paige grinned and looked at Veronica who rolled her eyes.

"c'mon..look..i know we got off the wrong foot i can't change that but i can change the fact of how we treat you" Seth said to Veronica.

"like an obnoxious bitch that you are" Dean said.

"you little snotty asshole, you're not a joyful ride yourself" Veronica replied.

Seth slapped his forehead in defeat and nodded lightly.

"okay..let me put this in another way. you have no one else and you have to stick with us and i can't let you walk away cause' of the huge risk. i don't want you killed, in fact i don't want anyone else here killed, you're all the people i have left to trust and i hope we can work as a team one day. but now, we have to start a new life in order to lay low. that means no robberies, fights or anything else. do anything to avoid getting in the media, cause remember, Jack might be watching the news for whatever's new. so, please..all i'm asking for is to calm down a bit..just till we find a place to stay" Seth said and they nodded.

after a few hours, Wade was back and got a container and some water bottles, he gave them the water bottles and opened one, using it to cool down the car's engine, they were on the move in no time, searching for a place to stay, they across Eastland Heights, a small town just outside of Las Vegas. Seth decided that it would be safer to remain outside the city. Wade drove around the city and they looked for houses to rent, as a temporarily shelter.

"ugh, we'll never gonna find a place here" Veronica exhaled.

"why don't we just take a house and claim it as our own? that would be more suitable than renting a place. what do you guys think?" Dean said. "just stop here and see if this works"

"Dean, i don't think that would be helpful at all" Seth said.

"how about we buy a trailer?" Wade said.

"buy one?" Seth asked.

"yeah, look. they're having sales over there and we can hook it up to the car and move it around"

"genius idea" Paige said.

"thank you"

"no way, i'm not living some on the move hillbilly" Dean said.

"it's our only shot. let's see if this idiot takes diamonds for exchange of a decent trailer" Seth said as he grabbed the bag out of the glove box and got out of the car.

"my diamonds' Veronica said sadly.

"it's fine..we'll get more" Paige said as she soothed her friend.

Seth walked to the guy and looked around.

"nice stuff you got here" he said.

"thank you..wanna buy something?"

"yeah..i want your biggest trailer"

"can you pay for it?"

"i think i can"

the man walked to a big trailer and pointed at it then looked at Seth.

"does this work?"

"it does for me..do you accept diamonds?"

"real ones?" the man's eyes widened.

"yes..real ones..say, i'll give you two and you give me that one. deal?"

"sure!"

Seth made the exchange and signaled Wade to back up the car to hook it up with the trailer, he did so and moved Dean to the trailer bed and the two girls followed. Seth got in the car with Wade and he drove.

"let's find a good spot for us to park in, behind a house or whatever" Seth said as Wade nodded.

"hey.. Paige.." Dean said and she looked at him. "i never got to thank you..you know..for watching out for me"

"it's fine" she flashed him with a warm smile "i had to do it"

"i appreciate it..i owe you one" he smiled back at her.

"it's no problem"

"guys..stop being so weird..and focus..remember what Rollins said." Veronica interrupted as Dean rolled his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

15 : Adjusting To Facts

it's been a couple of weeks since an off-the-grid home has been found, but just living together all of a sudden in a trailer no matter how big it is can trigger problems, big or small but the five of them knew that it was either this or the 10 feet under ground. there was no other option. Dean was able to sit up now and was recovering good. but today they were all sitting in the trailer with nothing to do but complain.

"jesus, this place is too hot, can't you put this moving mess somewhere else with shade?" Veronica said.

"no, we can't. this place is away from nosey people coming between us" Wade said.

"this thing has wheels..can't we move somewhere else?"

"no..we need to be near California" Seth said.

"i'm going crazy.."

"she's right..no tv..no air conditioning..no nothing.." Wade said.

"stuck in the desert.." Paige said.

"we can take turns in front of any air conditioner" Dean said.

"or we can have jobs..i think we need money..spending more diamonds will only float us back to the surface" Seth said.

"jobs? Veronica would be a wonderful stripper" Dean said as she eyed him sharply.

"guys, i'm serious..we all go and finds some jobs..that will make sure we will blend in just fine here"

"fine, we could.." Paige said as Dean smiled at her.

"you'd find a good job, like..you're a good cook..you can find a job in some joint around here" he said.

"like there's any restaurants around here, you idiot?" Veronica said as Dean's smile disappeared.

"did anyone ask you? can i kill her, Seth? we won't have to worry about food for a while"

"hey! in order to work as a team we have to fucking stop fighting!" Seth said firmly as he stood up and walked outside "call me when this shit is over"

"i need some air" Wade said and walked out.

"stop! don't go!" Veronica walked to the door and yelled outside. "we have to be together..i'm sorry..it won't happen again..it's for Sami.."

Seth stopped and looked back at her. Wade who was only smoking.

"i'll quit acting so annoying. i mean, i am stuck with you guys here for a long time" she chuckled.

Seth smiled and looked at Wade, he smiled back.

"guess you can have another chance" he said to her.

"great..thanks..can you tell Dean to grow up please?"

"leave Dean to me" Seth said as he walked inside. "Deano, you know i like your humour"

"mmmhmm..what do you want?" Dean said.

"i need you to stop harassing Veronica..so we could all work as one unit"

Dean looked at Veronica then snorted.

"why? it's fun. why you have to take away from me everything that was fun, you fucking dick" Dean said to Seth.

"oh, cut it out. will you?" Seth replied.

"please..stop with the arguing..we'll never gonna be able to do anything if we keep arguing" Paige said.

"fine.. she's right" Dean shrugged.

"thank you. and yes, she is right. we need to get our heads back in the game in order to rise again" Seth said.

"sorry, V" Dean said "i was only messin' with ya"

"it's fine.." she rolled her eyes.

"guys..this is us finally walking on the right way..i'm so proud of you two for putting your arguments aside and focusing on the big picture" Paige said

"we didn't 'die' for nothing" Veronica said.

"now that's that" Wade said.

"exactly, Jack screwed us. he screwed all of us..and now it's time to taste his own medicine" Seth said as the other four nodded. "now let's find some jobs, we'll meet here after a while"

they all walked out, Seth followed them. then split up, Seth ran up after Veronica to catch up with her.

"hey!" he said as she kept walking. "look, i appreciate what you did in there. i really did"

"it's fine, i did it for Sami. he would've liked that" she said as she kept walking.

"well, thanks..we're one step closer to putting a stop to all this" he said as he kept walking after her.

"i'm glad" she said.

"well..can't you stop so we can talk properly?"

"no, i don't like wasting time"

Seth stopped, she kept walking and he only let out a sigh, turned around and walked the other way.

Wade walked with Dean to help him along the way but Dean kept refusing to be helped.

"dude, you can't walk for a long time. your stitches"

"touch me again and i'll cut your hands off" Dean said as he walked slowly.

"fine, it's not like i was eager to help anyways. but suit yourself" he followed.

"good, now be a good boy and shut up"

"fine..i was meaning to ask" Wade said "what's with you and Paige?"

"nothing, why do you say?"

"you were smiling at her"

"i wasn't..i liked her tits..i was smiling because of that"

"oh.." Wade rubbed his forehead and followed "since this heat let's them wear less clothes..damn!" he chuckled as Dean joined him with the laughs as Paige walked faster and passed them.

"bloody hell, you think she heard us?" Wade said.

"nah..she wouldn't of"

"anyways, i like that Veronica..she's so fierce, it's sexy"

"eh..i hate that one, all she does is nag..not a good girl for you"

"she seems fine to me.."

"you know what? you should buy her some flowers for the hell of it, okay?" Dean said as he walked faster "i'll try here..you try over there" he said and entered a store.

the store was no Walmart but it did the job, he walked towards the back office and saw a man walk out with Paige.

"sure, ma'am..we do have lots of openings here" he said to her.

"thanks..i'll take it" she smiled.

"i'd like to work here too" Dean said.

"sure..i'll put your name up too" the man said as Paige walked out.

"great, thanks" he said and followed her. "hey..stop.."

"no, thanks..i have a lot of work to do" she said.

"we all have lots of work..would you fucking stop? i wanna talk"

"well, i don't wanna talk..just please leave me alone"

Dean walked a little faster and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. she looked up at him with surprised eyes as she moved her arm, trying to get away from his grasp.

"don't touch me...please" she said in a low voice and looked at the ground "you're hurting me.."

Dean realised he was squeezing her arm and let go, in an awkward moment he rubbed his neck and watched her walk away. Wade came and slapped his back gently.

"you got a job?"

"yeah..in this store not far from here..suppose it doesn't pay shit but hey at least i'm a normal idiot liVING IN THIS GODFORSAKEN DESERT DOING A JOB THAT I ALREADY HATE!" he yelled angrily and walked off.

"okay.." Wade said and followed him, keeping a decent distance between him and Dean.

6 hours later

they all gathered in the trailor to talk about their lucky or unlucky chances. the girls were in the kitchen, trying to make a decent meal.

"Dean and Paige got a job..i hear there's openings but we can't all work in the store..it'll be too weird" Wade said.

"i think another member there won't make any difference.." Seth said.

"you can work there with them"

"really?"

"yeah, since you did all this for us..you deserve an easy job" Wade shrugged and looked at Dean who was smoking a cigarette and playing with the lighter.

"where'd you get those?" Seth asked.

"i stole them from the store"

"the one you work in?"

"yes..i apologise..but in case you haven't noticed, i'm a fucking thief!"

"see? that's why you should work there to keep an eye on him" Wade said.

"jeez..fine..calm down" Seth said.

Veronica walked over and put the plates on the table, Paige sat on the couch and looked out the window.

"what's for dinner"

"canned fish" Veronica said as she put a can opener on the table. "you forgot to get some food and this all i found here"

Wade grabbed some flowers and handed it over to Veronica.

"i got you these" Wade smiled.

"oh, thanks" Veronica took them and walked to the kitchen, throwing them in the trash. "we need money and you bought some fucking flowers?!"

Dean laughed and Wade felt embarrassed.

"okay...okay..guess we can't do this a clean way.." Seth said.


	16. Chapter 16

16 : Breaking Point

Seth, Wade and Dean stood out the local store, watching it carefully. Dean folded his arms in annoyance as his two partners watched on.

"remind me why aren't i in your plans?" Dean said.

"you're injured..and we really don't need slowing down..we need to do this quickly and smoothly" Seth replied.

"so, you're saying i slow you down? correct me if i'm wrong, i wasn't the one who spoiled that bank job back in 07"

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"guys..guys.." Wade said "so, Veronica goes inside and acts normal..you know, for her to be like a normal bystander"

"what about Paige?" Dean asked "it's not normal for them to work apart"

"who cares? let's just get our fucking money and go" Seth said.

"i'm waiting to see how are you gonna pull this without a gun" Dean said.

"we're gonna just watch the store..see how it works and then we'll get the guns"

"sweet..let's see if this town accepts diamonds for guns"

Seth narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Dean.

"you got a problem with me?"

"yeah! i got a problem with you! who died and made you boss? since when do i take orders from you?"

"we're trying to get out of this mess"

"no! you're trying to get yourself out of this mess..you're not my boss..i'm my own boss, and you're the last person i'd take orders from, you fucking bastard. you agreed to put me down under so that you can rise to the top"

"oh, damn. here we go" Wade said.

"you mean Swagger?"

"you know damn well i mean Swagger! i can't believe you wanted to clip me for whatever bullshit he said"

"i'm sorry..but then i thought you were a fucking traitor! you even acted like one!"

"oh, so now you know what a traitor acts like?"

"i've dealt with rats before"

"you're calling me a rat? you're fucking insane, you know that? all this is insane! i'm gonna be sane enough and draw out while i can, i'm going solo, alright? i'm out. i don't wanna be in any group led by you and your selfish ways" Dean said and walked away.

"what..Dean..we need you" Wade said.

"let him be, we don't need him..as long as he stays here though" Seth said as he watched him go "so long for working as a fucking team..we'll stay years here without having anything done, but we can get through this, with or without his help"

"we have to do something, Seth"

"we will, let's just keep this job on the edge of the page so that when we finally decide to do it, it'll be there waiting for us like a hooker you just paid"

"okay..ooh, that sounds sweet" Wade nodded and continued to watch the store.

Dean walked back to the trailer, it wasn't in place, it was a few feet away in some shade. he rolled his eyes and walked towards it. he entered the trailor.

"home already? so is the plan done?" Paige asked.

"no..you can do your fucking plan, i'm out" he said as he walked to the back of the trailer and layed on the bed.

"what? what do you mean you're out? you can't walk out from this now"

"i can..watch me"

"Dean..this isn't gonna help us"

"why do i care? i'm not even used anyways and nearly got killed by my so called best friends"

"we have to stay together though"

"did i leave?! no! i'm in this fucking trailor the whole time doing nothing useful!" he angrily yelled out.

"fine..do whatever you want" she said as she walked out of the trailor.

"Paige..wa.." his words soon became silenced and he groaned angrily instead.

Veronica walked in and wiped her forehead, she looked at Dean.

'hey, there sunshine"

"look, i'm not in the mood"

"too hot, right? but check this out" she flicked a switch "pretty cool, right?"

"FU-" he stopped talking as he felt cool air, he replied in the calmer tone "what did you do?"

"you know..the wires were out..long story short, i fixed them and now the air conditioner is back. oh, and i burrowed this" she threw him his lighter and it landed on the bed next to him. "figured we could share stuff since we're a team"

"i'm not in the team anymore"

"really? why?"

"decided to bail on them just like they bailed on me with Jack" he said as he slowly sat up "i've been planning to leave this godforsaken joint but i can't since that fucking bastard put us here in the middle of nowhere"

"what would you do if you left?"

"nothing..i'd just get away from them..from guys who wanted me dead, you could expect a lot and it's not good things"

"it was wrong of them..rather sleazy, i mean..people like them could do anything..but now Seth has us as a team"

"it's not his team..never was..he just likes the sudden power he has"

"are you saying you're out of the game?"

"i'm saying we should split up..i go my way and Seth goes his way"

Veronica rubbed her chin and looked at him, sitting in a chair next to the dining table.

"you're splitting up?"

"been having ideas..i could be in charge of my own team..wanna join? but i swear if you nag i'll put you in any garbage container on the way"

"well.." she said. Seth walked in and and opened a drawer, looking inside.

"where's..."

"you mean these?" Dean said as he held up the bag of diamonds. "what's the matter, you need them?"

"you...i mean no..i can do well without those things..keep them" Seth said as he walked out.

"now, as i've been saying..which team do you wanna be in?' Dean said to Veronica. "i can get us out of here faster than Seth's shitty plans, plus..you'll be getting your diamonds back" he said as he threw the bag to her. "we can get set and attack Swagger once we have everything done. now all we need is money"

"how's money gonna get us out of here?" she asked.

"we get money, but some wigs and disguise material and we can walk freely in Las Vegas..even move back to LA, after we have some money in our hands for the attack set ups and guns and whatever. so? what do you think? we don't need Seth's 'genius plans' "

"that sounds beautiful"

"so, you're in?"

"i am"

"but let me tell you something..if i find out you're working a two way, i'll slit your throat" he said firmly.

"the same goes for you" she said.

he nodded, pleased with the answer.

"you know? you ain't so bad"

"you too, Ambrose"

9 hours later.

they were all in the trailor, eating a decent dinner, due to the heat problem being fixed. Seth ate and watched Dean, his eyes looked back at him, he could sense pure anger in Dean's eyes.

"i have an announcement to make" Dean suddenly said and slammed the fork repeatedly on the table. their eyes were on him, especially Seth's, he was carefully listening.

"remember when i said i'm going solo? well, i meant it. i'm not following you anymore, Rollins. i'm building my own team"

"what do you mean?"

"i'm gonna prove that i can lead a team better than you and how we can get out of here faster than you"

"yeah? who's in your team?"

"Veronica"

they all looked at Veronica in shock as she calmly ate.

"what?" she said.

"you're on his team?" Seth said.

"yeah"

"why?"

"well, first is that he makes a very good point, i just wanna give Jack what he deserves. and besides, i wanna get out of here soon"

"i really don't think we should split up right now. this is not a smart idea" Paige said.

"i can lead better than this idiot right here anytime" Dean said.

"care to prove it?" Seth said.

"this is just gonna waste time! why doesn't anyone listen to me?! fine, let your fucking egos take the driving wheel and doom us all here!" Paige yelled. "i know you're upset Seth wanted to kill you but splitting up isn't gonna solve anything at all. stop making problems out of the past. put it behind you and we can work together again"

"nah..i say a vote can do wonders" Veronica said as she put down her fork "okay, whoever agrees Dean should take the wheel raise your hand" she said as she raised her own.

Dean raised his hand and looked around at them.

"all we need is a third"

Wade raised his hand much to Seth's displeasure, he looked at Wade.

"and we have a winner, and it's Dean fucking Ambrose" Dean said as he grinned.

"really?" Seth said to Wade. "fine, he can be the boss..but don't come running to me when he gets arrested and drags you down with him"

"calm down..just trying to impress her" Wade whispered as Seth rolled his eyes.

"guys, i really think this is stupid" Paige said.

"i thought i had your vote" Dean said.

"i'm not gonna vote into us splitting up into two parts"

"i'm sorry, but it's done. it's me, Veronica and Wade against you two"

Seth looked at Paige then looked at Dean, shrugging.

"you know what? i think me and Paige can pull this off" Seth said.


	17. Chapter 17

17 : Peace Of Mind

Seth sat with Paige in the trailer staring at an empty paper as he held his forehead, Paige watched him as he did, his frustration was obvious.

"Seth? you okay" Paige said.

"yeah..yeah, i'm fine" Seth said as he grabbed the pen "it's been a couple of days since i came up with a good plan, that's the difference between me and Dean. i do it smart and he does it loud and dumb"

"you can come up with something"

"ugh..he's just getting in my way and it's frustrating, he got 213$ so far..and what do i have? empty papers"

"look, if you just admit to no boss and everything would be fine, you can set your plan foundation as Dean can do the same"

"think that will work?"

"this whole thing started on this boss thing..i say screw it..since we're all a team, no one should be the boss, we just do what's good for us. think about it, just admit that you were wrong in questioning his loyalty to you guys. that's why he's so upset. just admit you were wrong"

Seth nodded and Paige smiled at him.

"maybe then we can be the team you wanted us to be"

"okay, Paige. i'll try what you're suggesting, you may be right. we should just wait for them to be back"

she nodded and straightened the papers on the table, Seth looked around the trailer.

"it's so much better with the air conditioner..i mean it's not really cool but at least it's not as hot as it used to be"

"Veronica fixed it, she knows a thing or two about cars"

"does she? this is great, wow"

"yeah, it's like a gift"

Dean, Wade and Veronica walked in and put a bag on the table. Dean was very pleased with the look on Seth's face as he looked at the bag.

"it's not much, but hey, at least i got something unlike you, you've been in that chair for days now" Dean said.

"how much?" Seth asked.

"480"

"with the last cut, makes 693$. we could live with that here"

"where'd you get this?"

"i robbed some store, this is all it had. this is some town" Dean said "don't worry, it was far from here and the funny thing is that the town sheriff doesn't move his ass at all"

"hey, Dean. you were right, it was low of me to think of myself before you. i mean, you proved your point and i give up..you got the money and i got nothing."

"well, i appreciate that"

"so is it enough for laying low?" Veronica asked.

"i'd say it is..so, can we all put our past arguments and live together?" Seth said. "Dean? c'mon. i need you here..you're a pro, we both know it"

"fine..i'll forgive you this time. but if you do it again, i'll make sure you die a painful and slow death"

"i can live with that, thank you" Seth said as Dean nodded at him.

"so what now?" Wade said.

"we continue to lay low, as a team" Seth said.

the group sat down for dinner later on, but now they weren't talking about jobs or heists, they were just having fun and talking about each other. they enjoyed it.

"this is great, i never thought i'd have fun with your kind of people" Veronica said and smiled.

"well, life is a ride" Dean said.

"it is, you girls are actually excellent company. i mean if we didn't have you, this trailer would've ended up either burnt or just dirty. you haven't seen how these two guys live" Seth grinned.

"it's not as dirty as you, a pig pen is cleaner than where you've lived" Dean said.

"haha, you aren't exactly better" Wade said.

"well, i'm a clean soul..besides, i don't stay in one place anyways"

"kind of like the strip joint"

"ooh, you like hookers?" Veronica joked.

"who doesn't like hookers? they fuck you without asking any questions and don't annoy your ass off because you didn't call them. jeez, women"

"well, you men aren't exactly a joy" she chuckled.

they continued to talk. by the time dinner was over, the guys were on the couch, figuring out how to watch the small tv. Wade got up and walked to the kitchen where the girls were washing the dishes.

"hey, Ronica" he said.

Paige looked at Veronica who was still washing the dishes.

"Veronica?"

"did you get me some more annoying flowers?" she said as she looked at him.

"no..not really, but if you want i can get you" he joked.

"i'm sure the trash can has enough space" she smiled.

"ouch..why are you being so cruel? i just wanna be nice..you know?"

"what are you? some annoying boomerang?"

"maybe i am..let's put it this way, i'd like you to go out with me"

"when?"

"tomorrow night"

"i'm busy doing nothing, how about next month?"

"Veronica, i know you have nothing. and it wouldn't hurt for us to have some fun, you know what i'm saying?"

"i think i do.." she raised an eyebrow.

"so, you'll think about it?"

"i can't promise you"

"fair enough" he smiled at her then walked out of the kitchen. Paige looked at Veronica who was watching him.

"ooh, you like him." she said as she nudged her partner.

"nope. not one bit. i can't kill him because he's on my team. but you remember my policy"

"which one?"

"you know which one. the one that says not to screw around my work place"

"Veronica..count this as vacation, go have fun. we're not doing any work now"

"still.." she said and turned around and started the dishes again.

"yo, V!" Dean said as he was leaning on the door frame "wanna go have some fun?" he winked.

"sure..i'll just finish these and meet you out front"

"great, works for me" he said as he walked out.

"hmm..what was that?" Paige asked.

"what was what?"

"that.."

"oh, that was just nothing.." she quickly dried her hands and ran out, closing the door behind her, leaving Paige in the kitchen to finish everything up. she soon did and sat on the couch and looked at Wade and Seth who were standing in front of the tv.

"i didn't buy a big trailer for a small tv" Seth complained.

"let alone the horrible signal" Wade said.

"maybe we can find a spot with a better signal"

"we could"

"but this spot is fine, it's actually wonderful for the trailer" Paige commented.

"well, we could buy a better tv. what do you think Dean?"

"oh..Dean's not here..he went out" Paige said.

"no signal at all" Seth said as he slammed the his palm on top of the tv, and apparently that fixed it.

"it worked!" Wade exclaimed.

"alright, let's find ourselves some decent match and watch it" Seth said as he got beers "want one, Paige?"

"sure..why not?"

Seth walked back and handed a bottle to Paige and then handed the other one to Wade and sat down next to Paige.

"you know guys? i think we'll be just fine"

"better than fine" Wade added.


	18. Chapter 18

18 : Dirty Deeds

The sun came out from behind the huge mountains in the desert, it's rays touched everywhere. Months have passed ever since the group moved to the small town and they've started to get used to living with each other and getting used to living a clean, unrisky life. Seth and Wade decided to embrace the low profile life in order to fit in the 'society's mold', but Dean refused, he refused to stop the illegal stuff which was worrying Seth and keeping him alert for sirens at every waking and sleeping moment. The girls' kept the fridge full and the place clean, which was working for both sides. this morning was just like every morning.

"morning" Paige said to Seth as he sat down at the table.

"morning" he said back to her "the others still sleeping?"

"yeah..they are. you want some breakfast?"

"yeah..i guess.."

"what's wrong?"

"i don't know..work..and all. to be honest, i haven't had a real job for more than 3 months. so all of this is weird to me"

"you'll get used to it. i mean, we're all doing a great job fitting in, right?"

"we are" he flashed a smile at her. "i'm glad we're all working as a team. well...not all of us but it's still good to me"

"you mean Dean?"

"of course i mean him. all this is stressful and i really don't need cop attention. who knows? maybe the cops are getting better in this godforsaken place. we have to be careful but it's not working for him"

"he's just not used to it" Paige said as she served breakfast to Seth.

"no one's used to it, Paige. but at least some of us are trying" he said as he ate. she leaned down to his level quickly and looked around.

"look, please. i thought we solved this. you guys can't start fighting again so please don't let him hear that" she said as she looked him in the eye.

"well, i'm trying to bottle it up. but it's starting to leak" he said as she stood up straight again and exhaled.

"please? last time we nearly split up into two teams" she said.

"that was months ago"

before she could reply, Wade walked in the room and scratched his head as he sat down.

"morning" he sleepily said.

"i'll get you a plate" Paige replied as she walked to the kitchen.

"thanks" Wade said to her "and i wanna ask you, what's wrong with Veronica?"

"what do you mean?" she replied from the kitchen.

"she's ignoring me and i really would like one date. you don't get it, i like her"

"well, tell her that, man. maybe she doesn't like you. stop annoying her" Seth answered.

"she does like me. i know it"

"she throws your gifts in the trash, she doesn't flirt back, she doesn't smile at you and she calls you a fucking idiot all the time. is that affection to you?"

"look, i know she likes me. you'll see" he said as he grabbed the fork to begin eating. "thank you, doll"

"it's fine" she said as she sat down.

"do we have anything on Jack?" Seth asked.

"Jack? man, i thought we were over that" Wade said.

"it was never over. this is just laying low not taking a fucking break. did you forget why we're here? i can't believe it, Wade"

"look, we're dead people now. might as well start our lives somewhere, and we're having a good time here" he said as he put his arm around Paige's shoulder "we're a great team if you ask me, look at us. we started with nothing and now we're living good. it's not much but i couldn't of asked for better partners" Wade smiled as Paige did.

"guys..we have to leave here someday"

"until that day comes. let's just enjoy a day without someone trying to put a bullet in our heads. c'mon, we have a job to do" Wade said as he stood up and walked out the trailer, Seth sighed and stood up, following him.

"see ya, Paige"

"bye, have fun" Paige said, she stood up after a while and picked up the dishes, Veronica soon walked to the kitchen and yawned.

"good morning"

"morning..how'd ya sleep?"

"just great. not hungry, by the way. i feel terrible" she said and sat down. "should replace the empty beer bottles on the floor"

"yeah..by the way. how'd those get here?"

"i felt like drinking, it's not big deal, i'll do it"

"thanks..finally you're offering some help" Paige said. "have you seen Dean?"

"Ambrose? last i heard of him, he's around here somewhere. why?"

"just asking..he's not here a lot and i was just wondering where he was. he's not sticking to the plan and i'm worried he'll get arrested"

"don't worry. son of a bitch is a pro. cops won't catch him that easily" Veronica chuckled and stood up. "he's wonderful at what he does. by the way, we need another computer genius. he could set us up with loads of stuff possible. you know how many smooth jobs we can pull out with that?! hundreds!" Veronica exclaimed. "say, don't you have a job?"

"nah, i've been looking. the boys said i don't need to but i wanna help"

"then what are you doing here? get out there and look for a job. go!"

"oh..now? but what about.." Paige pointed at the dishes.

"i'll stea.." she stopped and cleared her throat "i'll sort you out and i'll do the dishes. don't worry."

"okay then. there's a nearby bakery, the place is neat and everything"

"sounds good. besides you're the best cook here. they'll totally clear out a spot for you"

"okay then"

Paige waved at Veronica and walked out of the trailer, Veronica pulled her hair back and exhaled. and then quickly walked to the window and saw Paige walking away, she turned and walked to the trailer's driver's seat and sat down, fastening the seatbelt as she grabbed the key out of the glovebox and started the engine. she then pressed on the accelaration and rammed into the SUV attached to the trailor. the impact made some of the plates and glass fall of the table and shatter on the ground, the tv also fell off and smashed. she looked behind her.

"oh crap. Seth and Wade are gonna kill me." she said as she looked at the tv. a hoarse voice cursing a her made her look back at the SUV. Dean held his head as he looked at her and flipped his middle finger. she only smiled as he made his way to the trailer.

"are you crazy? you wanna kill me!" Dean yelled.

"nope..not yet. anyways, coast is clear" Veronica said as she turned off the engine and placed the key back into place. Dean looked around him and rubbed his forehead.

"jesus..did you buy a new sparkly rug made of glass? oh, and you broke the tv. splendid"

"don't worry, we could managed another one. maybe a bigger one"

"nah, no big ones, sweetheart. same size so Seth won't get on my case again. anyways, let's get to work" Dean walked the couch and moved the cushions to get out two guns, he handed the other one to Veronica as they exchanged smiles.

Seth and Wade's job was just loading containers in trucks so it can be moved to Las Vegas. it was mainly booze and other goods, the payment wasn't really satisfying but they never complained. yet.

Seth picked up a box and walked to the truck, but he was pushed to the side, making him drop the box and breaking the bottles inside. Seth's shoulders slumped as he looked at the liquor leaking from the now wet box. he looked up at the guy who pushed him. a 412 pound of dry attitude looked back at Seth.

"watch it, little guy" the man laughed as he looked at his coworker who was just as big as him but not as heavy.

"the hell! you broke this!" a man yelled at Seth.

"sorry, John. but it wasn't me. it was that idiot" Seth pointed at them.

"who?" John looked at the two men "Mark, Ryback?"

"we didn't even touch him. he just crumbled under the weight" Mark as he chuckled.

"what kind of name is Ryback?" Seth said.

"its a nickname, kid. i got it for crushing little seaweed like you" him and Mark Henry laughed.

"get to work or i'll fire all of you. now thanks to you, the Strip's gonna have to wait for the booze. you're bringing a bad name to JBL's Van Lines" John said. "you're lucky i'm not gonna fire you. i'll just take the price from your paycheck. now get to work!" he said as he walked away.

Seth sighed, he didn't need his paycheck cut back. he walked back to the stacked boxes and picked up another. the two big men watched him and laughed.

"don't you two dickheads have something better to do" Seth said to them as he passed them.

"what did you just call me?" Ryback asked.

"you heard me" Seth said as he walked to the truck. the two men following him, he put the box on the truck and the two big men grabbed Seth by each shoulder and smiled at him.

"we're gonna have some fun with you" Mark said as he smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

19 : Something Sensible

Seth struggled to walk after the attack he suffered by the hands of the two men. his whole body ached, his nose bled into stains of dried blood on his ripped shirt and face. he leaned onto a box to regain his breath. the place was now deserted and only lit by the dim light of the moon. it was late and there wasn't any energy in him to walk home, instead the whole place was black and he passed out on the spot.

"do you not know where Seth is?" Paige asked Wade as she spun around the place.

"no. i thought he came here and left work early." Wade shrugged.

"he's not here though. where is he?"

"aw, give it a fucking break. he's a big boy" Dean said to Paige.

"give it a break? it's gonna be midnight soon and he's not even home"

"i'm sure he didn't get in some stranger's car" Veronica chuckled.

"guys, what if he's in trouble?" Paige said and bit her lip.

"relax, you worry too much, Paige. he'll be fine" Dean said while his hand dived into his pocket.

"we have to look out for each other for goodness sake. why am i and Wade the only ones concerned?"

"i'm not really concerned" Wade stated.

"wh-..really, Wade?" Paige said in disbelief.

"Paige. fucking relax, alright?" Dean said a little louder "he'll be fucking fine, stop making an issue out of this"

"he's right. he probably had to take care of some business" Wade yawned and walked to the back of the trailer "i'm gonna crash, night"

Dean nodded as he lit his cigarette, he looked at Paige.

"you look like you need some rest"

"i do?"

"yeah, you look pale. go get some sleep"

"you know? i think we should get some phones. so this doesn't happen"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked away, Veronica grabbed his lighter and lit her cigarette then softly blew out smoke.

"i think we all should just chill. Paige, you worry too much. you even made a big deal when Ambrose was tied up in the garage"

"yeah, i remember that. i appreciated the help though"

"you'd do the same for me, right?" Paige smiled.

"you bet your ass, i will" he said as he exhaled the smoke. Paige only grinned as she looked at the two sitting in front of her. "okay, i'll go sleep." she said and walked to the back of the trailer.

Dean watched Paige walk and then looked back at Veronica who just smirked, he twisted his lips then put the cigarette once again in his mouth as he stood up and gestured for her to go outside. she got the message and followed him.

"so, what do we have tonight?" she said as soon as she stepped out.

"i was thinking of a bank job. that would be easy, right?"

"this place has decent banks?"

"course. well, it's a small ass bank but who the fuck cares? we'll get what we came for and come back here"

"why can't we rob some jewelry store? costs more"

Dean facepalmed himself then dragged his hand down his face, she raised an eyebrow.

"not yet. i explained myself last time. besides, don't you have the sack of diamonds?"

"yeah, it's in the car"

"then what's your fucking deal?"

"calm down, you idiot. these diamonds are marked"

"marked?"

"yes, marked. by the owner, they call him Triple H"

"holy crap. you stole his diamonds?!"

"well, yeah. i just said so"

"that's awesome" he laughed "when he finds out you have his diamonds, he'll kill you"

"do you think i care? i just got his precious diamonds and got away with it. besides, he doesn't know that me and Paige were the ones who took them"

"ignorance is a bliss, but it looks sexy on ya'" he threw his cigarette and walked to the car.

"very funny, you dick" she followed him and he handed her a gun. "what's this for?"

"we're doing this job tonight"

"tonight?"

"yeah, problem? you didn't have a problem with that last night" he put on his ski mask.

"i don't. eh, whatever. let's just do this" she loaded the gun and walked past him, he just smirked and followed.

"we're taking the other one down tonight" Dean said and put the gun in the back of his jeans.

"which other one?" she said and put on the ski mask.

"a gold exchange store, it's a few miles from here"

"i'm not walking a few miles from here"

"who said anything about walking? i saw a biker club close by"

"Dean..don't even think about it?"

"too late, c'mon" he walked a little faster as Veronica caught up with him. they walked for a couple of minutes.

"you must be crazy. we can't mess with a biker gang right now"

"just trust me" Dean said as he slowly walked to the side of the club, Veronica following close by. he got on the bike and turned the key slowly. Veronica got on the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. he started the bike and several gang members were alerted and walked out quickly but Dean rode off, they started shooting behind him, he still managed to get away.

"they'll still gonna look for us. god, i can't believe i let you drag me in this mess again!" she yelled so she can be heard over the loud engine of the bike.

"shut up and thank me! it beats staying in the shit trailer all day! i'm your ticket for a fun ride!"

"fine. thank you! fucking prick!"

"you're welcome!"

the next 20 minutes were silent, he parked the bike and got off as did Veronica and they both made their way to the back door. Dean got out the gun and twisted a suppressor on it, then aimed it at the lock then took a shot.

"stay behind me and stay armed. just in case" he whispered and she nodded. he walked in and made his way to the front of the store, Veronica stayed near the door and guarded it. Dean got a bag from the shelves and started to empty the gold, silver and jewels into the bag, he then fired his gun at the locked box and collected the cash. then walked back to Veronica.

"found some jewels. we could either split this or cash it in"

"we gotta cash it in. remember? we have to take care of the others too" Veronica said and walked. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"hey, no thank you?" he smirked.

"nope. no thank yous" she said.

"you should thank me, V"

"for what? it doesn't matter. just get your ass here and let's go. jeez"

he swung the bag on his back and got on the bike, he started the engine and rode along the road.

"this is too easy. it's almost too good to be true!"

"the robberies, right? it's cause' they have no alarm systems like they do in LA. so that's why it's easy!"

"right. anyways, we'll cash these things after a few days so we don't blow our cover!"

"got it. and you don't spend those diamonds yet. you could've told me they were fucking marked!"

"must've forgot!"

Dean rolled his eyes and headed back to the trailer.

"wanna spend the night in the SUV? we could celebrate"

"again?"

"yes"

"alright. sounds great"

**review, favourite or follow. tell me what you think and if i botched anything.**


	20. Chapter 20

20 : Waves

the morning sun shone brightly on Seth's face as he lied on the ground, slowly waking up. he sat up and looked around him then looked at his own self and started to remember what happened to him. he grabbed onto the huge metal container and pulled himself up, a groan of pain escaped his lips. he then started to walk home, hoping that his legs would carry him until he gets there.

"those fucking bastards. i'll show them" he mumbled "i can't even feel my body"

he continued to walk and he managed to reach the road, he desperately raised his arm, asking for a hitch hike with anybody. a couple of cars passed without stopping, Seth lowered his arm and sat by the side of the road, he picked up a rock, stood up then threw it at the passing car.

"you fucker!" he yelled angrily. "fuck this"

he started to walk again, on the way he thought how humiliated he'll feel once he goes back to work tomorrow and how Henry and Ryback would have something to talk about, he'll soon be the laughing stock. he shook his head as if the thoughts would go away with that done, he passed a small parking lot and stopped to look at it, nodding lightly.

"only once. just this fucking once. that's all" he said as he walked to a car, he broke the glass and unlocked the door. before getting in he looked around him to see if he was watched. when he saw the coast was clear, he got in the car and used his knee to hit the steering column under the steering wheel to expose the wires.

"okay, okay" he said to calm himself down as he looked around the area, it was clear and he started looking around the car.

"yes! yes!" he exclaimed as he pulled a screwdriver from the glovebox then used it break open the steering column, he put down the screwdriver and pulled out the wires.

"red..brown..two wires red..the battery's..no, no. the power's the red one" he said as he grabbed the power wires and pulled them apart, then slowly started twisting them together.

"ow!" he groaned as a result of electrocuting himself, but finished twisting them. he then pulled off the starter wires apart and carefully brought the two wires close to each other, the touched with an eletric spark and then the car started.

"oh, hell yeah" Seth said as he sat up in the seat and closed the door. he then headed home but parked the car away from the trailer, he leaned down and untwisted the red wires and the car stopped. he then got out and walked the rest of the way to the trailer. he sighed of relief as he got closer to the door, he heard a car door open and he quickly looked at the source of the sound.

"Veronica?

she quickly looked at Seth then straightened her hair with her hands.

"what were you doing in the SUV?"

"nothing that concerns you..what the hell happened to your face?" she said as her eyes widened.

"got in some little trouble..it's fine now"

"fine? you look like shit"

"how sweet of you, Veronica"

she walked to the door and opened it and walked inside then looked back at him.

"you need some medical care for those cuts. come inside"

"what are you gonna do?" he said as he followed and sat at the table.

"i'm simply gonna do you a favour and clean those cuts" she said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a cloth, she then filled it with ice then walked back to Seth, she pressed the cold cloth against his face, cleaning the cuts.

"this happened at work..and i was thinking..of killing some two idiots" he said.

"at work? what? were you bullied?" she chuckled as she dragged the cloth on his face.

"it's not funny" he said in a serious tone.

"it was to me, but continue" she said and put the cloth down and put her hands on her hips.

"they thought it would be fun if they fucked with me. but i'll show them that it was their wrong move" he said through gritted teeth.

"alright, what do you have in mind?"

"i'm gonna make them regret the day they even accepted that job"

"wanna do that now? sounds like fun?"

"no, not now. i gotta feel better first and i'm tired" he said as he walked to the back of the trailer.

"hold it, buddy" Dean said as he walked in. Veronica looked over at him and smirked and he smirked back, nudging her lightly as he walked past her.

"you're a heavy sleeper" she said.

"i am. anyways" he looked back at Seth who was looking at them.

"did you two..." Seth said.

"have awesome celebration sex? yes we did" Dean grinned.

"you guys are together now?"

"doesn't matter" Dean shook his head. "we just had some fun, what's the big deal?"

"i never said it was..." Seth shook his head

"anyways, me and gorgeous over here brought you a gift" he said as he put the bag on the table in front of Seth. "maybe we should do my side of the job. you just have to cash it"

"what is it?"

"open it and see"

Seth grabbed the bag and looked inside, his eyes gleamed at the sight.

"where'd you get this?"

"a clean, easy robbery. that's your cut" Veronica said.

"see, Rollins? this is why we do so good on the other side of the line. we're not made to live this quiet, normal life. our mold fits in a world of dirty cops, drugs, guns and blood. that's where we belong and that's where i'll stay. if you choose to join me then i take new comrades. just me and V make a good team right now" Dean said.

"what do you think, Seth?" Veronica asked him.

"well...you make a good point"

"you'll join us? we could rob the bank here and move from here back to California in no time"

"yeah, i'm in"

"wonderful" she smiled.

"is Barrett in?"

"i don't know. i need to ask him"

"so, gonna admit i'm better at this game?"

Seth rolled his eyes and nodded.

"you win"

"that's all i needed to ask" Dean smirked and folded his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

21 : Burning Bridges.

"so what are you telling me? we're gonna rob the bank? i thought we agreed on living a quiet life" Wade said.

"let's be honest, i can't live a quiet life, i just can't. i stole a car a few minutes ago" Seth said while Paige watched silently.

"are you in or out? i'm through with explanations. either you're in or out" Dean said and slammed his palm on the table "who are we kidding? who are YOU kidding, Barrett?"

"i just like this new style of life, if you don't like this then you fuck off" Wade said.

"no, he's not gonna fuck off. he's right. and did you even hear the rest of this plan? no, you just offered to kick him out" Veronica shot back.

"i'll ask again. are you in or out?" Dean said as he eyed Wade sharply.

"i'm not sure" Wade replied.

Dean looked at Paige and gestured at him, Seth and Veronica.

"what's it gonna be, Paige?"

"i'm in"

"looks like you're in for a difficult decision, you don't have much time. we're doing that job tonight, i got everything set. me and V did all the work. so all you guys have to do is listen to me and then move. we'll swing this job then lay low again, y'know leave this place" Dean said to Wade.

"to where?" he said.

"state borders" Dean said.

"what? there's barely any food there. i say we go to the suburbs, we can slime our way there, besides not a lot of cops are there" Paige said.

"nah, nah. we're going to Phoenix. that way we'll be more close to Los Angeles"

Seth nodded in agreement, Veronica looked over at him and smiled at the gesture but looked away when Dean started to talk.

"we'll stay there and regroup. then slowly move to LA, we can then start planning the Triad's end" Dean said.

"so, are we all on the same page? Wade?" Veronica said.

"why are you on his side?" Wade replied. "why? can't you side with me?"

"you make no sense right now, and besides, Dean's a genius when it comes to heists and i happen to trust his judgement and i know he trusts mine too" Veronica said as she looked at Dean.

"you know? i was hoping you'd notice me, i got you flowers, i complimented you every single day, can't you get the message? i like you! i wanna be with you, so.." Wade said.

all eyes were on him when he said that, Veronica eyed for a while before speaking.

"what?" she said. "Wade..i don't.."

"yeah, you don't like me..i know.." he spoke silently.

"indeed, i don't like you. i don't think i ever will..you're not my type"

Wade nodded slowly and wiped his jaw.

"okay..i need some time alone..excuse me" he said as he walked out of the trailer.

"Ronica..that was a bit cruel.." Paige said.

"it was not. he had to know to stop this game already, jesus" Veronica said.

"let's just forget about all this and start planning for the bank job. if Romeo over there doesn't want in then he's free" Dean said.

"fine, let's just get this over this" Seth said.

Paige frowned and looked at them gather around the dining table.

"Wade's not gonna join us? we're gonna need him"

"Paige, would you stop worrying about everyone? he's out" Dean said.

"out? but he didn't quit on us"

"relax, he'll come when he's done with whatever he's doing" Seth said.

"okay, we need to take care of the alarm and cut off all power source so it won't alert the police, it'll be easy considering the time they need to get a move on" Dean said as he looked at the people around him. before he could talk there was the sound of motorcycle engines. Veronica bit her lip in concern as she looked at Dean, who had his hand rested on his gun.

"what is that?" Seth walked to the door but Dean pulled him back.

"i don't think you should go outside"

"but Wade is out there"

"just stay inside, o-" Dean didn't finish his sentence as guns began shooting at the trailer, bullets were like rain as they penetrated the glass and the thin metal spots on the vehicle.

"get down!" Dean shouted as he pushed Paige down and he did the same thing.

"what the hell is going on?!" Seth yelled "who are these people and why are they shooting us?!"

"cause' they're bastards!" Dean said then looked at Veronica "we'll need to solve this, sweetheart!"

"okay! i'm coming close" Veronica said as she crawled closer to them.

"we can't actually fire back!" Dean said.

an explosion suddenly occurred and fire started burning in the trailer from the exploding SUV, the trailer was knocked to the side by another vehicle running into it, they rolled in the trailer as the front of it caught fire, then the motorcycles were driving away quickly after the damage they caused.

"we have to get out of here.." Seth coughed as he looked at the fire spreading in the trailer quickly "guys?"

Dean rubbed his neck and looked around, he coughed from the thick smoke creeping in.

"we have to leave before the fire reaches the gas tank, where's the girls?"

Paige slowly got up as Dean approached her then he pointed to the the door which was now on the roof.

"you need to get up there..okay?" he said as he lifted her up his neck. "easy now"

she reached up and grabbed the door, Dean lifted her out of the door and he started to look for Veronica.

"V?! Veronica?!" he said as he looked around.

"she's here!" Seth shouted back "but i think she's out"

Dean grabbed her arm as he looked at Seth.

"get out of here..pull her out, we have no time" Dean said.

"okay..okay" Seth said as he jumped up to the door and pulled himself out, Dean lifted Veronica to him and he pulled her out, as Dean jumped up to the door and grabbed the edge.

"wait! what about our money?!"

"forget it and get out of there!"

"i worked hard for that money! i'm not about to leave it here to burn!" Dean said as he let go and fell inside the burning trailer again.


	22. Chapter 22

Brotherhood:

Seth looked at the flames caught on the trailer then at the two girls. He cursed silently as he climbed to the trailer and yelled to Dean.

"Dean! Come back here! What you're doing is insane! You can get the money later!"

"No! I worked hard to get this money!"

Dean's scream came from inside the trailer.

"It won't matter anymore if you die! Just come out and we can handle this!"

Paige listened to them go back and forth til she couldn't take it anymore and shrieked. Seth noticed her and looked her way.

"Get him out of there! What would arguing do now?!" She got up and marched to the trailer, climbing on top of it and yelling down at Dean.

"Get out now! You'll die, and we need you, Dean! Please! For us..it'll explode soon and we're all gonna die. Just come out"

Dean climbed out of the trailer and looked at his two partners, shaking his head.

"You're wasting your time, get out of here, I'm not asking you to stay, just go"

Seth refused to listen to him, he grabbed his arm and slammed his head against the trailer's metal doorframe with force, causing the other man to pass out, he then quickly pulled him out and away from the burning vehicle.

"Paige, help me with this"

Seth said as he dragged Dean, the younger woman watched this and grabbed her partner, helping her up and moving her away from the site before it was too late.

"Wait! Where's Wade?!" Paige yelled in concern. Her tone alerted Seth to look around for the lost man.

"Wade?! Wade?!" Seth yelled and put Dean next to a nearby tree and continued the search for his missing partner. "Wade!" he screamed again without any answer, he stopped.

"They..."

"What? What's wrong?!" The panic tone in Paige's voice was obvious this time.

"They got him...he was a sitting duck.." He looked down at his friend's body.

Paige covered her mouth as her sight played on the body, tears lightly swimming in her eyes.

"We have to go" Seth said quickly.

"What about-"

Seth interrupted her.

"We can't stay, if we do, we'll either get arrested or killed by angry bikers. And I don't know which is worse. We can't stop now. We have to keep moving"

Paige looked at him then nodded. Knowing what he said was the right thing. Seth worked on burying Wade's body then walks to his fallen comrades to regroup.

Suddenly a small car with a light blue coloured paint job stopped next to them, Seth scanned the unknown car and reached for his gun, ready for any trouble. Till the driver comes out of the car.

"...Hawkins?"

Seth said in surprise as Curt Hawkins walked over.

"How'd you find us?"

"I found you! It was difficult but I finally did it, traced the last location You made a call from before it was trashed. Then i-" his eyes shifted to the burnt trailer. "What happened here?"

"The works of Dean Ambrose happened here. He apparently pissed off some bikers and they came here for revenge. And as always, I have to clean up the mess"

Seth shook his head, as Paige nodded at Curt.

"I'm glad you came. We appreciate it"

"I had to find you guys, after you guys left, the Triads raided our warehouses and took over them"

Seth shook his head in a easing sense of annoyance.

"What do you think I can do? I can't do anything about that"

"Wait guys. We have to go somewhere, think about this slowly before we do anything, okay?"

Paige said and looked at them. Curt nodded.

"I have a place we can go to, it's not much but we can stay there. Together. "

Seth nodded in a non caring matter then got up,moving Dean and Veronica to the small car.


	23. Chapter 23

23 : Refunded

Curt drove to a small house, he stopped the car and looked at his crammed passengers.

"Sorry about this, guys"

He said quietly.

"The car's a bit small"

"You had a long time to choose between an appropriate car and this. And you still chose this, the hell is wrong with you, Curt?"

Seth said as he looked at the backseat.

"I'm sorry"

"And you're the expert here. You should know"

Curt only nodded as he drove this time, to avoid unneeded conversation, he drove for a while til Seth decided to speak again.

"It was a stupid thing you did, looking for us. What if Swagger finds out we're not dead. Shit's gonna really go down then"

"I knew you wouldn't go down without a fight, you couldn't of died in that crash. It was too easy, you weren't forced to drive to the pier, you drove there. You knew where you're going"

Curt said as Seth nodded.

"Have you at least got a plan?"

"Of course I have, Seth. I got another new teammate for us. The name's Jimmy Jacobs. He's a good guy, provided to us by Jericho"

"Saints' Jericho? That same guy?"

"Same guy, he knows what we're into, and it seems that he wants payback from the Triad too, he's helping us regroup, sending help and stuff"

"What's the catch?"

Seth said as he rubbed his chin.

"The catch? Well, he wants the the guns, the money, the valuable stuff"

"Good enough for me, I only want the Triads dead and Swagger and Ziggler's heads on my wall"

Seth said as he looked out the window. Curt stopped the car at a small and old apartment complex, the walls had cracks and old paint on them, it would of looked like a haunted place if it wasn't for the neon signs that glowed. The night had a crisp breeze as Seth got out of the car and looked at Curt.

"This? This is it?"

He asked as he pointed at the complex.

"I had no money, this is the cheapest I could find "

"No shit" Seth said as he helped move Veronica and Dean to the small apartment. There they were greeted by Jimmy Jacobs.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy" He held out his hand to shake. Instead of shaking his hand, Seth just chuckled.

"I know you, you're all Jericho could send?

"He chose wisely, I know my rep doesn't really serve for me now, but I work"

"We'll see about that"

Seth nodded and sat down, surveying the apartment.

Hours passed as Dean and Veronica were now conscious. Dean of course was furious for him being knocked out.

"We lost tons of cash! We could've used it to rent a better place than this shithole. know what? I'm done with this shit, you can replace the money on your own, I ain't doing shit. You wanna play "boss"? I hope you memorized your part"

Dean said sharply at Seth.

"It was that or you would've been burned to death by a FIRE THAT A COUPLE BIKERS STARTED CAUSE' YOU FUCKIN' MESSED WITH THEM FIRST!" Seth said furiously.

"You got a better idea?! You've lost your touch, Seth! You've lost it. You even wanted us doing honorable jobs like we're honorable men who haven't done anything wrong. Look where that got us"

"Your stupidity got Wade killed!" Seth fired back.

"Wade? He's killed?" Veronica asked.

"Apparently when he went out, they drove by and he took all the bullets..." Paige replied.

"Crap.." Dean said.

"I got him killed.." Veronica said as she looked down.

"Look, it's no one's fault, he just happened to be in the wrong place, in the wrong time"

There was a moment of silence for a brief moment as Jimmy decided to talk.

"Triple H is looking for his diamonds, y'know"

"So what?" Dean said in a non caring matter.

"Last I remember is us and you guys fighting over the diamonds"

Curt said as he gestured at the girls and Seth and Dean.

"And you know how Triple H is. They don't call him "Hunter" for no reason. You know what's gonna happen here"

Seth's face had a worried expression, he didn't need this, not now. They weren't ready for a confrontation. And Triple H was one of the big guys, the most feared guy in all of the underbelly of Los Angeles. There, his empire built from the skeletons of the men who have challenged him.

"We're dead" Paige said, perfectly acknowledging the information.

"So fucking dead" Veronica added to it.

"No one's dead. We'll deal with it, we'll try to keep a lower radar"

"Any lower and we'll be dead. Besides, this changes everything. He doesn't have eyes in the Nevada desert. So we're safe, for now"

Dean said in a-matter-of-fact way.

"We still have to watch out, we'll never know"

Seth said.

"I'm here to help, me and Curt have planned a robbery, you know, to get some cash if we need any. Everything is planned, we move tomorrow." Jimmy said as he looked at the men. They nodded in approval.

9am.

The plan was for Curt to disable the alarm as Jimmy robs the small bank. But Dean and Seth insisted that they help. So the plan has changed as the girls stayed in the apartment and Dean and Seth came along. The car was stopped outside the bank as they watched.

"There's minimum security inside and a maximum of four guarding the entrance, Curt will trigger an alarm to lure the security guards away from the bank as we do our business, we only have minutes, three at max. So try and leave by all means before those minutes end. Then we meet at the apartment"

"Got it, Jacobs" Dean said as he put the mask on.

Seth nodded as he looked at the bank.

"If you guys get caught, you'll be screwed, you'll be dead before you even go to trail so be careful" Jimmy said as he got ready.

"We're always careful" Seth replied.


	24. Chapter 24

24 : Gone in 180 seconds

The three men looked at the bank, waiting for the signal to trigger the plan. They looked around at the surroundings as three security guards ran out of the bank, getting in their cars in a hurry.

"That's out signal to go, ladies" Jimmy pulled on the mask.

"Rock and roll" Dean said as he got out of the car and ran to the bank. Seth and Jimmy followed him in the bank.

"Ladies and gentlemen! If you have any desire to live and see your loved ones, I'd suggest you get on your fucking knees, now!" Dean screamed as he entered the bank, swiftly shooting the security guard as screams rang out.

"Dude!" Seth looked at the guard.

"Wanna play the good guy? Go to the fucking vault!" Dean said as he waved the gun in the air.

"I'll guard the entrance" Jimmy said as he ran to the door. "Quick, guys!"

Dean and Seth followed the trail quickly to the vault. Seth put his ear to the vault as Dean got out a couple sticks of explosives, he stuck them on the door and timed it.

"What are you doing Seth looked at the explosives than at Dean.

"What does it look like? I'm working" Dean said as he backed up. "You better move if you wanna keep that pretty face"

Seth chuckled and backed up, it was a few seconds passing then the echoing boom would explode and blow the heavy vault door up. Seth and Dean put their arms up to shield their faces. After the dust had settled, Dean ran in the vault and took off his duffel bag, started to fill it with the money.

"90 seconds!" Jimmy yelled.

"Okay, okay! We're nearly done!" Seth said as he filled the duffel bag with money. "What's our target?"

"We have no target, we're going old school on this shit" Dean said as continued to fill the bag.

Seth grinned and did the same, Dean zipped up the bag and threw it on his back, clutching his gun as he ran out. Seth quickly followed as Jimmy saw them and started retreating outside.

"You've been a lovely audience!" Dean yelled before he ran out.

Seth, Jimmy and Dean ran back to the car and started it up, suddenly the two cop cars were alerted and were piling up on the bank.

"Shit. Cops" Seth said as he looked behind him. Dean drove the car this time as he sped up extremely fast.

"Calm down! We don't wanna die!" Seth said as he looked behind him.

"Stop your vehicle!" The cops said on their speaker.

"Not in your wildest dreams, pigs!" Dean yelled as he drove. "Hey. Wasn't there more cops?" He looked at Jimmy then back at the road.

"Uh..I gu-"

Jimmy was interrupted by the police smashing their car against the runaway car. Seth lost his balance in the back and Dean gritted his teeth.

"Fuckers!" Seth said as he sat up and loaded his gun. "Keep the car steady for me, Dean"

Seth pointed his gun out the window and shot the two side tyres.

"There!" Seth exclaimed. Dean steered the car and hit the police car causing it to drift and crash into another car, eventually blocking the road. Dean sped away.

"You guys okay?" Seth asked and looked back the at car barrier.

"Never better" Dean said.

"Fucking awesome!" Jimmy said as he groaned.

"Now let's go home, we have to get there and get rid of the car" Seth said.

"Sure will, I'll handle it" Dean said as he drove back to the complex. Moving the loot into the apartment as Dean drove the car away. Seth took off his mask as Jimmy did the same.

"We fucking did it!" He said as he entered the apartment.

"They did it!" Veronica said with a wide grin on her face.

"see? i knew with some good calculations it will play out well" Curt said cheerfully.

"I'm so glad at least this one went smoothly" Paige said.

"It was thanks to this guy, and Dean of course" Seth said as he put the duffel bags on the table.

"Eh, it's no problem" Jimmy said.

Seth reached in the duffel bag and put two stacks of cash on the table, then pushed them at Jimmy's direction.

"That's your cut"

"That's more than we agreed on, though. I wanted only one, your partner planned the whole thing"

"You did a great job, if I'm honest, I'm glad you didn't sell us out or something, I'm grateful I found someone who didn't stab me in the back right away, or do something to mess it all up" he took out a third stack of cash and handed them to Jimmy.

"Take it, you deserve it"

"Wow...thanks.." Jimmy said as he looked the money "thank you"

"No big deal, knock yourself out" Seth grinned.

"Can we talk? I mean me and Paige" Veronica said calmly.

"We really need you to know this, before we do anything else" Paige added.

Seth nodded and folded his arms, Jimmy decided to join Curt in the other room. Seth walked over to the girls and looked at them.

"yeah? wanna talk now or you wanna wait for Dean to come" he asked the girls.

"maybe it would be better for him to be here" Veronica answered.

"alright, let's wait for him then" Seth sat on the couch. he watched their facial expressions and sensed it was a but sensitive. a few minutes later, Dean came in, excited and full of adrenaline.

"woo! you seen that? no you haven't, cause' i'm the man!" Dean said as he closed the door and looked the scene in the living room, he let out a groan. "ugh, what the fuck have i done now? is this because of the explosives? i thought they'd come in handy"

"no, it's not about that. Veronica and Paige wanna speak to us about something, so sit"

Seth watched as Dean slowly made his way to the couch and sat down.

"okay, we haven't been completely honest with you" Veronica started.

"what? how?" Dean said, his face dropping the excitement.

"there's a reason why we easily got away with the rich scum's diamonds" Paige said.

"and what is that?" Seth said.

"we were working for him" Veronica said as she exhaled.


	25. Chapter 25

25 : No Brakes

"We worked for him, a couple years before the painting, it was his and we couldn't give you it. He didn't like mistakes so we tried to keep everything spotless"

Veronica said

"He thinks we're dead, since that's the only way to escape his hold" Paige added.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Seth said.

"We weren't sure you guys would trust us...we worked for the enemy" Veronica said.

Curt and Jimmy sat in the room and looked at the girls.

"I did say Hunter was looking for his diamonds. As long as he doesn't find one, you guys will be safe"

"So...why did you run with his diamonds?"

"We were getting sick of his treatment, no decent pay, like he owned us. That was the last straw, we decided to make a run for it and take his precious diamonds but you guys ruined our plan" Veronica said.

"I wouldn't apologise for that, ice princess" Dean said.

"It's fine, what happened, happened"

"Where are the diamonds now?" Jimmy said.

The team looked at each other and thought. Veronica kept on looking at Jimmy.

"We..." Veronica started "shit!" She looked at Dean "it was in the car!"

Dean's eyes widened as he heard that.

"Oh, fuck!" He said as he quickly got up and grabbed her arm. "We have to go"

"Wait! Where?!" Seth said "no more secrets, we work as a team. We're in this together"

"Okay, me and Dean kept the diamonds in the car...away from you, we didn't take them so we have to go get them before someone else does"

"Then let's go, guys"

"Can I go? For backup" Jimmy said as he got up.

"I don't know if we can trust a Saints' guy" Dean said.

"I say we do, he just did a job with you guys, besides, how bad can it be?" Veronica said.

"Fine. Whatever, let's move" Dean walked out.

"Then it's me, Dean and Jacobs. Hawkins, you stay here with the girls?"

"What? We can't go?" Paige said.

"Sorry, stay here" Seth said as he walked out with Dean and Jimmy.

"Okay...we need another fucking car, goddammit!" Seth said as remembered the car being destroyed.

"Leave it me" Dean said as he spread his arms at the complex parking lot. "Which car do you want?"

"Are you serious?" Seth said.

"Big, wide parking just sitting there for us to choose which car we wanna take, now make a pick"

Seth looked around, he saw Jimmy walking to a car and pushing a screwdriver in the key hole, unlocking it. They both looked at him.

"Did you wanna unlock the car?..." Jimmy said.

"No, no. Good job, you made a good choice" Seth said as him and Dean got in the car, driving away to the trailer. When they got there, the burnt trailer and SUV were still there, not that anyone would move them anyways.

"Wow, what happened here?" Jimmy said as he stopped the car.

"Shit went down, that's what"

Seth said.

Dean got out of the car and quickly made his way to the car, looking inside the window for the diamonds. Something glistened in the sunlight, Dean picked it up and looked at it. It was a diamond. The HHH marked one. He looked around for more but there was no more.

"It's gone. The bag is gone, I only found this one. Some bastard took it. Must be those filthy bikers, I say we go over there and teach those little fuckers not to mess with us, maybe torch their little club on fire"

"No, leave it alone. We don't need attention" Seth said.

"There goes the girls..we lost the diamonds" Dean said.

"You're acting as if Hunter knows, he doesn't. Look, with the money we just stole, we could just start over here...again. Plan Swagger's death carefully then execute that plan. It will be just as satisfying for all of us, it's only fair" Seth said as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded and looked at Seth.

"Okay, you probably are right. But if we ever operate that plan, you need to give me Swagger"

"You got it" Seth said as he got in the car, Dean getting in the car then driving away.

They parked the car as soon as they reached the apartment in the parking

lot. Seth got out, followed by Dean and Jimmy. They made their way up the stairs and knocked on the door. Hawkins opened the door for them and they walked in. Paige and Veronica came running to them as they saw them arrive.

"So? What did you find?" Veronica said.

"Nothing at all, the diamonds must've gotten lost with the explosion, that or someone took them" Seth explained to them. Jimmy just walked in and sat on the couch. Dean eyed him for a while then grabbed Veronica's arm, leading her into the kitchen.

"I'm glad you guys are okay, we'll take care of the diamonds some other time" Paige said.

"What's with you?" Veronica asked Dean in the kitchen.

"I don't trust that guy" he whispered.

"Which one?"

"The Jimmy Jacobs guy. I just don't trust him and I need to keep an eye on him"

"Okay...then do it"

"No, I would be too visible. I need you to do it, V"

"What? Why me?"

"He'll never suspect that you are keeping a close eye on him" he said as he looked at Jimmy.

"Dean, really..."

"C'mon, we're good here, right? Do it for me" he said as he looked down at her.

"What is going on here?" Seth said as he walked into the kitchen.

Veronica looked at Dean then looked at Seth.

"I'm planning for V to watch Jacobs"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, Dean."

"What do you mean, sorry? I'm gonna let Veronica watch him. For safe keeping"

"No, don't send a girl to do it. You do it" he said as he stood in front Veronica.

"Go away, Rollins. Me and Veronica have this figured out"

"Dean, please. We can't deal with more solo acts, we have to straighen our shit out. You can say it how it is, you don't trust Jacobs. That's fine, but tell us"

"Fine, I say we keep a close eye on him"

"I have that covered, we're going to settle down for a few months then we do our big move. The move that settles everything"

"Killing Swagger" Dean said.

"Exactly, then we rise again. Like the old days"

Dean smirked and nodded.

Veronica watched as the men talked, then drowned into thoughts of her own.

"So, don't do anything?"

"fine, I won't" Dean said as he walked out.

Seth looked at Veronica.

"When will this end?" Seth said to Veronica.

"Just cause' you guys get along, it's your own team now?"

"No, he just had a valid op-"

"Quit making assumptions. This isn't gonna help"

"I didn't do anything...you know what? Fuck you"

"You're damn right. Quit planning with Dean"

Veronica got angry then attempted to slap Seth, but Seth grabbed her hand, preventing the slap from connecting and looked at her, she looked back at him in anger.

"Egotistical bastard" she said.

"Annoying bitch. Happy now?"

Veronica pushed Seth away then left the kitchen leaving him there.

Dean walked out to the parking lot to smoke, he lit up the cigarette and looked around. He saw a figure sitting in the darkness. He slowly approached It and saw it was Paige. He exhaled and sat next to her.

"You're out here? Why sitting here alone?"

"Oh...it's you. I was just feeling homesick..it's been a while"

"10 months. Yeah"

She smiled at Dean then nodded. "Yeah, a long time"

"Relax, you got us. We're here for you." Dean said as he rubbed her shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

26 : Blast From The Past.

Paige inhaled deeply as Dean exhaled out the smoke. They've sat there for a while, sometimes talking and sometimes letting the cold desert breeze comfort the silence that reigned.

"Is the smoke annoying you?" Dean said.

"No, I'm used to smoke" Paige answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean said as inhaled through gritted teeth then breathed out.

"Sure"

"How does a girl like you still have some sympathy, you worked for Hunter. So I expected you to be stone cold like Veronica" Dean said.

"I had to..it was the only thing I could do, stealing stuff. I haven't killed anyone. thats why I'm good with this. I'm not a fan of taking people's lives. Anything really, I'm not picky. I know it's not the perfect life style"

"Hello, look at me. Who am I to judge you?" Dean chuckled as she did too.

"So...how did a guy like get involved in all this?"

"I kinda brought it on myself. I'm satisfied with what I do. I'm not a big fan of humanity. I don't mind giving people what they deserve. People like Jack, he's killed my friends. He turned my old friend against me."

She realised that she had opened the old books inside of him. Started the flame again. So she stopped talking.

"I owe you, you know" he said to her.

"You don't have to say that"

"Without you, I wouldn't even be alive, killing myself with this cigarette" he said as he examined the cigarette in his hands.

"You're welcome then" she smiled. As he looked at her, their eyes met for a while as he slowly leaned in towards her. She bit her lip, knowing what was coming next. A car with bright headlights shone in their direction, forcing them to break the eye contact and movement towards each other. Dean looked at the car as a women had descended from the vehicle.

"So, we meet again" the woman said.

"Uh..." Dean started as he looked at her but couldn't see because of the light.

"Get up Ambrose, you're under arrest" the woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean said as he slowly got up. Paige stayed alerted as she watched Dean.

"You too, young lady"

Paige stood up slowly and Dean tried to recognise her voice. But a laugh suddenly broke out.

"Oh, dear. You believed that? It's me, AJ" she said as she stepped closer to them.

"AJ?" He said.

"Lady cop? Well...former cop an-"

"Wait...are you telling me that act was just a joke? Of course I believed you! I'm a fucking criminal, I shit my pants when I hear the words "you're under arrest" " he Interrupted and raised his voice.

"Calm down, it was the least I can come up with under short notice"

"Whatever, why are you here? Got a herd of cops behind your ass? Offered to turn us in to receive a fucking meaningless medal?"

"Oh, none of that, Ambrose. I quit. Left the department for good. And I came here looking for you, when the criminals have more integrity than the cops themselves, you just have to go for it"

"What do you mean?" Dean said.

"I want in"

"No"

"What? Why not?"

"You were a cop"

"Yet you've still managed to trust me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but after I threatened to kill your family"

"...Oh, please. I knew you wouldn't be able to. I wanted to help anyways, acted like I didn't want to help at first so you wouldn't assume I was setting you up or something"

"Impressed" Dean said sarcastically.

"So who's the young lady?"

"Paige"

Paige looked at them, she was silent the whole time but listened.

"Hi"

"Hi, pleasured to meet you. Now, can I go see Mr Rollins about this?"

"Follow me. But first, I'm sure you're familiar with this little procedure. Stand up straight with your legs spread"

He chuckled as she raised an eyebrow, he watched her take out a gun from the waistband of her jeans then handing it to him.

"Here"

"Oh, good girl. I knew you were gonna understand me" he said as he grabbed the gun from her and checked the chambers.

"Well, miss lady cop, you're good to go" he said and walked to the apartment, the two women followed him. He walked in and led them inside, looking at the group of people, he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Look at what the cat dragged in, found her on the street." He grabbed AJ's arm and pushed her forwards.

"You mean I found you"

"Whatever rocks your boat"

"AJ? What are you doing here?" Seth said as he stood up.

"I don't trust her" Dean said "you shouldn't either. She had a gun but she said she quit being a cop. They usually take the gun and the badge, but she had a gun. Can we shoot her?"

"No, Dean. I think we should talk first. Come with me, you too Dean" Seth said as he walked out with AJ and Dean following him.

"Who the hell was that?" Curt said.

"I don't know her, but they do"

"Crazy ex?" Veronica said.

"Nope. Old acquaintance" Paige said.

"So tell me. How did you find us?" Seth asked her as Dean stood behind her.

"Well, I've been wanting to locate you for some months now. Your last known location was on the Vegas borders. And besides, a professional criminal like yourself wouldn't pick a fancy place in the suburbs, especially with no money. So I looked around here and tada, here we are having this conversation" she said quickly.

"You're no longer a cop?"

"No. For reasons, let's not waste our time discussing that. All I can do for you is to give you police information about the whereabouts of anyone of your choosing. And in exchange, I wanna help you with your little quest to take out the Triads, I want them to suffer"

"Well...does that sound like a good enough cause for you?" Seth said and looked at Dean.

"We could test her out"

"Hm, not much of a bad idea. I can deal with that"

"Then she's in. BUT after she impresses us"

The two men smirked at each other than looked at the smaller woman


	27. Chapter 27

27 : Take Two

They stood in front of a store as Seth looked at AJ then at Dean, reading the other mans thought right from his eyes.

"Okay, I think you know what we want you to do" Seth said.

"It's obvious. But fine. I'll do it. Won't kill anyone though, which reminds me, I need my gun back, Ambrose"

Dean looked at Seth as he slowly nodded, Dean shrugged then took out her gun, handing it to her.

"Don't get any smart ideas" Dean said to her.

"Never" she said as she grabbed the gun and hid it then walked inside.

"What now?"

"Let's wait"

"Boring. Can't we at least watch what she does?"

"No, let's give her privacy"

"For fuck's sake, it's not like she's in the shower

A gunshot was heard from the inside, sounding off some screams around, people started running scared for their lives, Dean looked at Seth.

"I thought she wasn't gonna kill someone" he said as they both ran to the window of the store, looking through. She was telling the cashier to open the cash register in a gentle tone.

"One shot to intimidate the man, not bad" Seth said as he watched. The man quickly opened the cash register and backed up. She nodded then put a hundred dollar bill on the counter then slowly walked out to a shocked Dean and Seth.

"You left him money?! You were supposed to rob the store!" Dean said in outrage.

"I showed what I'm capable of. I got to the money, which was the point. I can always get to the loot. I just chose not to take it cause' the man looked nice and he didn't piss me off, he listened to me. Oh, and the bullet I fired was just to destroy the alarm system"

That pretty much shut both men up as they looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh..." Seth started.

"Yup, she's crazy" Dean said.

She smiled sweetly at both men then walked away, looking back at them.

"C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's order some pizza"

They walked back to the apartment complex and ordered the pizza, once it arrived they all sat in the living room and ate. Seth chose not to eat as he watched.

"Jacobs" he said. Jimmy looked at him.

"How about you tell your boss that I'm up for a meeting, tell him to meet us here, we wanna discuss the Triad business"

"Okay, I can do that. Simple really"

"Good, good. We gotta talk soon, you know"

"Gotcha"

The two girls looked at AJ as she ate, questioning the fact why she's here and what she wants. Veronica decided to speak up.

"What's your name?"

"It's April. Everyone calls me AJ, though. So I'd prefer to be called that. So, how about you?"

"I'm Veronica. This is Paige"

"I had the pleasure to meet your friend earlier"

Dean watched them converse then whispered to Seth "what are we gonna do with three women? Wasn't our limit one? People are gonna fucking laugh at us, then we'll be a real joke"

"Relax, I'll handle it" he whispered.

"How? Throw a contest?"

"Uh...no. How about we just...I don't know, when we get to LA, we don't need them there, plus, they're better off there than on a cold warehouse floor, rotting til only God knows when"

"Deal, I can agree with that"

"Hey, why'd AJ come here?" He said quickly.

"She said she wanted to get back the Triad, she told you this and you were there"

"No, I mean. Did she leave anything out? Why did she wanna get back the Triad back?"

"I don't know. But she's fucking changed, I don't see her as fragile as she was a few months back"

"And you know what takes someone's innocence" Seth said slowly.

Dean nodded lightly, agreeing with what's been said, Seth looked back at AJ.

"I'm gonna talk to her"

"Think she's gonna tell you? She's not as naive as she was, she won't spill"

"I can still try"

Dean chose not to reply back and took a big bite out of his pizza, as he looked over at the girls arguing, he noticed that Paige was looking at him but looked away quickly. Dean watched her a while after that then turned to Seth.

"What do you think about Paige" he said quietly.

"Not my type"

"Not in that way, you idiot. In general"

"Oh, well, she's a bit sensitive, I like her sense of responsibility you guys seem to lack, she's very mature, I've been scolded viciously by her for that past two months, sometimes I feel like she's my mom"

"Your mom? Disgusting, remind me not to ask you again about women"

Seth chuckled and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, shaking him.

"Cheer up, man" Seth said as Dean watched Paige eat with her head down. "Why did you ask that?" Seth asked again.

"I just wanted to know, because she seemed mysterious to me, by the way, I agree on the mature part"

Curt sat nearby and looked at them, scratching his chin.

"Hey, me and Jimmy were wondering, when are we gonna start? Crawling back to LA?"

"First we gotta know from the lady cop about what's going down there and then we move"

"What Dean said, I'll personally carry out that questioning session"

"If you say so, I'll check our status" Curt said as he got up and walked to his laptop. Paige got up and collected the empty plates and made her way to the kitchen, Dean got up and followed her, she put the plates on the sink and turned around to find Dean in her face, she backed up against the counter.

"Whoa, you scared me"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

She flashed a shy smile and he smiled back at her.

"You're quiet today"

"Yeah, don't worry...just.."

He reached for her hand and that stopped her from talking, now holding her hand in his, she looked at him.

"I still don't trust that woman, she's bad news if you asked me" Veronica said as she walked, Paige quickly pulled her hand away and nodded,then walked out.

"Jeez, V" Dean said.

"What?"

"Nothing...just stop complaining about AJ" he said as he walked out as well.

"Everyone's so fucking random today" Veronica mumbled.


	28. Chapter 28

28 :

Curt say in front of a computer doing his normal magic with technology, Jimmy was behind him as Seth walked in on them to check on how they were doing.

"Gentlemen. How are we doing? Any close to meeting Jericho? And that last part for Mr Jacobs" Seth said, speaking in an unusual and frightening formal way.

"Actually, I heard from him earlier today, a few hours before you mentioned it to me" he replied back.

"About fucking time. What does your boss think we are? We don't own this time so we can waste it, okay? Move it, tell him that"

Jacobs just nodded. Not seeing any reason to reply back.

"Splendid. I have enough blood on my hands" Seth said as he walked out.

"Seth. What now? Should we start?" Hawkins suddenly said. That made Seth stop walking and pausing a moment before replying back.

"In a few days"

He walked out after saying that.

Dean watched Paige as she was watching tv, wondering, thinking, simply staring. He decided to clear his throat and cut it out. She looked at him, a smile crept on his face without him feeling it. She just smiled back until he decided to scoot closer to her.

"Dean...what.."

"Just be quiet for now" he said gently as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her ever so gently.

But he broke the kiss short and looked at her, he had something to say and her eyes told him to say it.

"Paige...I'm in love you. I've been that way for as long as we've been together from that fucking horrible night. When I thought everything was over, I was reborn again. You gave me a new life, a better one. I don't wanna be away from you, ever. You're my life support and my detonator"

She looked at him with an awed expression, she opened her mouth to talk but he interrupted her.

"I know you love me too, I can feel it. Your eyes are calling me, they're telling me to hug you and never let me go so just tell me that"

"Dean..." She paused and sucked in a deep breath "we can never be together...I don't love you...you're mistaken..."

"Bullshit" Dean said.

"What?" Paige asked in a confused tone.

"I'm not some expert on love, in fact I'm not an expert on anything close to that, but I can feel it, Paige. You love me too and I can feel it."

"You're mistaken. I don't love you, I can never be with anyone like you"

"Again...bullshit"

She gave him a death glare and stood up.

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! I DONT LOVE YOU! WHY WONT YOU UNDERSTAND?! I DONT WANNA BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU WHO'S TOO OVER HIS HEAD TO BE TRUSTING OTHER PEOPLE. I just felt sorry for you that night. And I did not feel anything with you, you fucking manwhore. You fucked Veronica and now you're going after me, aren't you!?"

Dean just looked at her, not sure what to say after the outburst, she quickly huffed in annoyance and quickly walked to her room and fell on the bed. Dean just stood up and ran his hands through his hair frowning slightly, but quickly the frown turns into features of anger as he pushed the tv off the counter then break the beer bottles by throwing them across the wall, he ended the tantrum with kicking the tv and groaning loudly as he fell on the couch. Seth came running in with his gun in his hand, looking at the tv.

"Oh, fuck. Not the tv" he said as he lowered his weapon.

"Fuck you and your tv, both of you can go to hell" Dean said as he got up and shoved Seth with his shoulder when he walked out. Seth grabbed his arm and Dean pulled it roughly.

"What's wrong? Why are you so pissed?" Seth said.

"Why do you care?!" Dean said firmly.

"Cause' I'm the one who's been cleaning your fucking messes ever since we met!" Seth replied back just as firm. "Now tell me"

Dean just turned around before he spoke, sighing in some sort of frustration, calming himself down in the process then he turned back to face Seth.

"What?" Seth said softly.

"Nothing. I just think I should get my priorities straight. I've been chasin a void dream"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about that now. All we need to worry about is how we can ditch the girls"

"I have a plan for that"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day. And if that doesn't work, just shoot me in the leg or arm. To show me how real pain is"

"I'm not following..." Seth said.

"No need. It's not important. You spoke to AJ?" Dean said as he ran his fingers through his hair, quickly changing the subject.

"Nah" Seth said as he put the gun in the back of his jeans "didn't get a chance, she talks on the phone too much"

"Gah...now another chick who can't get enough of the phone. Just shoot me now" Dean said. "Is this seriously the crew we're gonna use to get back at Swagger?"

"No. And I've been working on a plan b that's girl-free"

"I like the sound of that. When is it a go?"

"Soon enough. I'll need to hear from Jacobs"

Dean nodded and looked at Seth "as soon as possible"

"I gotta know what AJ is doing here. I'm sure you're interested as well"

"No one goes to an empty bank with a sack to fill, Rollins. "

"God, don't start with that now"

"Don't follow your heart cause' that son of a bitch is just pushing you in front of a 50 ton truck"

Seth just folded his arm and looked at his friend, thinking about what he said.

Few hours later, Jacobs walked in on the guys as they silently sat in patience. Dean was clearly out of patience as Seth checked on him with his every once in a while.

"What?" Seth said.

"My boss is here" he simply replied.

Seth stood up as Dean slowly followed him, Chris Jericho came walking in as he looked at the two men.

"What? You're one of those cunts that need a welcoming party?" Dean said in a bitter tone. Seth looked at Dean then at Jericho.

"And what a warm welcome this is, ladies. Let's get to the point, shall we?"

"We wanna work for you, we'll do you a few jobs and in return we could use some resources and back up"

"Nice deal." Jericho nodded.

"We don't work for free" Dean said.

"Did anyone say anything about free?" Jericho smirked. "I need to test you guys first"


	29. Chapter 29

29 : RockNRolla

"There's an acquaintance of mine that took something that belongs to me. And I want it back" Jericho began.

"And let me guess, you want that thing back" Dean said. "That's not that hard"

Jericho eyed Dean with a look that was sending daggers flying then looked away.

"I didn't finish, kid"

"Do I look like a kid to you, old man?"

"Dean! Jeez, calm down. Let him finish" Seth said.

"Fine, finish"

Jericho kept direct eye contact with them, as he slowly breathed in and proceeded to talk.

"This is the address" he said as he wrote on a paper. "Get it back for me"

He handed it to Seth and got up, heading to the door. Seth took the paper.

"No name?"

"Reigns. Roman Reigns." Jericho said.

Seth and Dean's eyes were suddenly wide as they looked at Jericho, who just simply walked out.

"Roman?! He's here? Oh...shit.."

"Do I look like I know?" Dean replied coldly. It made Seth raise his eyebrow in displeasure.

"Let's go get this over with..." Seth got up and Dean shortly followed. "Hawkins! Watch the girls" and they were out before a reply was heard.

Veronica was standing next to a window as Paige sat staring at the wall, a scoff suddenly escaped Veronica's lips as she looked at her friend.

"He said he loves you?"

Paige nodded but said nothing didn't break contact with the wall.

"Whoa, that's unexpected, why'd you do that?" Veronica said as she looked out the window. Paige continued to be a prisoner of her latest captor, silence.

"C'mon, say something"

No reply.

"Okay. Fine, stay silent"

"I will" she finally spoke.

"Oh, she speaks" Veronica said as she looked out the window again.

"God, what are you watching over there?" Paige said.

"That AJ girl. She seems suspicious to me. Look at her, sitting there and talking on the phone"

"Leave her alone. What did she do to you?"

"Whatever.." She said as she turned back to the window, opening it slightly to hear the conversation.

"No, I need more time. Please don't do this. Two weeks isn't over yet" AJ said as she talked on the phone. "Please" as she looked behind her at the window.

Veronica quickly closed it without making much of a sound. She looked at Paige and ran over.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"What she said, she's planning for something. She told whoever on the other side that she needs two weeks for something"

Paige looked at Veronica for a while before speaking.

"Maybe she wants revenge"

"Bullshit. She helped us escape"

"To where? We aren't exactly better here, we'd better off dead"

"No, Ronica. Just no"

"Fine, if you won't do anything about it, I will" Veronica said as she walked to the other room.

AJ walked in to find Paige sitting on the couch, they looked at each other as AJ wiped her face.

"Oh, hey you"

"Hi" Paige simply said.

"Is Seth..." AJ stopped mid sentence and shook her head "never mind" as she went to the bathroom.

Paige just watched her then looked back at the wall.

Seth and Dean sat in the car as they looked at a house in the suberbs, but it didn't look neat, one of its window were broken and the plants were dying from dehydration but it wasn't just from the scorching sun. Seth played with his own hair as he let two fingers freely run through the hair on the side of his head, he watched the house before walking in, he didn't feel welcome and he didn't feel safe, for reasons he was quite sure of. Meeting someone after ages wasn't so easy, and in the case of Roman Reigns, it's never too easy.

He looked at his partner who played with his switchblade, not sharing his own concerns. Til he decided he was sick of silence.

"Why the fuck are we waiting here? God, it's so fucking boring"

"We are waiting until we figure out what we have to do exactly, surely took a while"

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean said. "Let's just knock the door and see where that gets us"

"Listen to me, man. We ca-..."

Seth was interrupted by a sound of a shotgun reloading and a deep, roaring voice.

"Throw your guns out of the car and if you try and be smart, I'll make sure this car gets repainted on the inside with your bloody bodies"

Seth and Dean threw their guns out of car as told, a red haired woman in a skimpy dress came and collected the guns from the ground then walked back to the man.

"Get out of the car"

"Roman Reigns." Seth said as got out of the car.

"What happened to you, you never write" Dean said as he snickered.

Roman just looked at them without saying anything, keeping the shotgun pointed at them.

"C'mon" Seth said.

"What do you guys want?" He finally spoke. "Came here to clip me?"

"What? Of course not. Why?"

"That's not the sort of greeting I was hoping for" Dean said.

"Sure ain't cause you guys missed me. Now why are you here?"

"Well, you guessed it. We need your help" Dean said.

"My help? For what?"

"To get back from someone who has taken everything from us, he killed our boss and he killed our friends and he took our city" Seth said.

"Who is he?"

"Who? The guy?"

"Yes, the guy"

"Jack Swagger"

"That bastard? Well, he's begging for it" he said with a chuckle.

"So" Seth started off carefully "gonna help us?"

"Nope. Sorry Seth, I work solo now"

"What about the thing Jericho told us about? Can we have that?" Dean said out of patience "or you'll still gonna be a dick about it"

Roman looked at Dean then pointed at the woman in the short dress.

"You stole his girlfriend?" Dean said. "Nice going"

"No, you fucking idiot. She'll give you the briefcase. Maria, get him the briefcase"

She smiled and walked in the house as Roman looked at his two former allies.

"Been ages" he said "I didn't do teams but with you two I did, but now since you come here after nine fucking years and ask for my help, I'd say you're too late, especially you two tones. The nerve you have"

Seth just looked down without saying anything.

"When friends go down, they go down together. They don't run"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Wait? What happened?"

"Nine years ago, when you left for your own reasons, me and this bastard planned a bank robbery that went wrong and I took the fall like a man"

"You were in jail for all this time?" Dean said surprised.

"Yes, thanks to him and Swagger. So dealing with your little friend there is your own problem." Roman said.

Dean looked at Seth as the other man avoided eye contact.

"Swagger and you?"

"I told you me and him worked together for a long time" Seth said.

"You didn't say that started when you buried Roman and stood on top of the dirt" Dean said with a strange tone of disbelief in his voice.

"It was a long time ago, Roman was already in the wrong place and in the wrong time, there was nothing I could do"

"You could of at least tried!" Roman roared in anger as he shoved the barrel of the shotgun against Seth's neck. Seth out his hands up, trying to calm him down. As Dean just folded his arms.

"I've spent years in jail with this growing fire of rage burning every feeling of sympathy towards you I could feel, Rollins. You know what could put out those flames? Your blood" he said firmly.

"Fine...fine, I was a horrible friend and I deserve this"

"Damn right you deserve it" Roman said as he moved the shotgun from his neck and fired two rounds in the air, then proceeded to press the scorching hot barrel in Seth's neck.

Seth groaned in pain as he stepped back, only for Roman to follow him. Dean just watched all that with a calm expression, he wasn't sure what to do but he knew Roman had every right to act like this.


	30. Chapter 30

30: Dirty Little Secrets

Roman still held the rifle against Seth's neck, you could easily distinguish the explicit rage in his eyes.

"Everything is all your fault"

"Look, I swear that I spend every day of my life feeling guilty for that day"

"Do you even have any guilt now?! Huh?! Don't fuck with me, Rollins."

"Roman...killing him now will quench your bloodthirst towards the dick now but it won't do you any good later, I mean why kill him straight away while you can watch him suffer" Dean said.

Seth's eyes widened as he looked at Dean then at Roman who seemed to be listening. Seth walked back and the car stood in his way, stopping him from going any further. Roman had that look in his face, the look that meant trouble, and Seth feared that look.

"Suffer, eh? Okay, you got me, now let's go to the garage"

"Take your time" Dean nodded "I might even come too"

"Let's go then" Roman said as he looked at the garage, Seth's hand went through the open window of the car, reaching for the switchblade that Dean left.

"Why are you fine with this?" Roman asked Dean.

"I feel as betrayed as you, if he sold you out like that, he could do the same to me and right now, I don't feel so good about him after I figured this out. I mean when were you ever gonna tell me this, Seth?"

Seth just silently looked at Dean, putting words together to form a sentence in his mind.

"I...it was years ago..I've changed"

"Dirty little backstabbers don't change" Roman said.

"I'll have that switchblade, Seth" Dean said as he opened his palm.

"Guys, let's talk" Seth said.

"There's no time for that" Roman said "now go to the garage"

Seth dropped the switchblade and walked to the garage, Dean grabbed it then followed Roman there.

Paige and AJ sat in the living room, each woman being consumed by their own thoughts, until Veronica came around and looked at them, folding her arms.

"Why is it so gloom in here?"

None of them answered, but Paige glanced up at Veronica.

"It's just the boredom, nothing to do"

"How bout we go do something?"

"We shouldn't be moving from one place to another" AJ joined in.

"Nobody asked you, sweetheart. I was talking to my partner"

AJ rolled her eyes and looked down, Paige looked at her then at Veronica.

"Quit giving her a hard time" she whispered to her.

Veronica shrugged and walked out, gesturing Paige to follow. Paige got up and followed her out.

"You know? We should call her out on her bullshit"

"Leave her alone, we don't know for sure"

"I'm sure she's up to something"

"Maybe she's not, maybe that's how she is"

"Paige, quit being so nice to everyone"

"I am nice to people to share the same purpose as us"

"Who knows if she's here for the same purpose as us? Maybe it's something else"

"And maybe it's not"

Veronica took in a deep breath and contained her anger for a few seconds, she looked at Paige.

"What if I'm right? And she's up to no good"

"Then we let the boys deal with it. We discuss it with them before acting by ourselves"

"That's not gonna work for me, they are not here right now, won't be here for a few days"

"No, Ronica. Just wait"

"I'm done waiting" she said and looked out at the desert.

Roman led them into the small garage and cuffed Seth then told Dean to stand next to him.

"Don't trust me too? Okay, I'm listening, we're on the same page"

Dean said as he stood next to him, Roman aiming the shotgun at them both.

"Okay, now I can shoot you without any outdoor witnesses" Roman said.

"Hey, let's calm down and just give us the briefcase and we'll be gone " Seth said.

"Shut up, you think it's that simple?"

"You told her to get the briefcase" Seth said.

"Briefcase is a code, it means go inside I'm about make things bloody" Roman replied. "That thing is not Jericho's"

"What? Ah, fuck it"

"Roman, we need it" Dean talked.

"I don't care, not anymore I don't"

"Anymore?" Dean said.

"Doesn't matter, now let me have my treat" Roman said as he raised the shotgun at Seth.

"Wait..." Seth said, eying the barrel "I can help you get back at Swagger...you can have him all to yourself...do whatever you want with him..isn't that what you want? What you desire? Swagger's blood is more valuable than mine, and you'll have much more fun spilling it on the floor" Seth said. Roman looked at him with serious eyes.

"It is?" He said calmly.

"Yes, he planned that robbery, he also planned your capture, why do you think no else was arrested? He left you behind on purpose, he lied about the police showing up on the door, he knew everything and he lied"

"Then why are you working with him?" Dean said.

"He saved my life while we were on the run, he said I owed him, I do, I would've died"

"Then you should die right now"

"Kill me and lose every chance of getting Swagger alive, and I mean you being alive, not him" Seth said. "I know more things about him than you two combined"

Roman looked at Dean then at Seth, slowly lowering the shotgun.

"Part of me tells me not to trust you, the other part wants revenge. I think I can balance those parts by killing you both, after I get Swagger first"

Seth nodded, not liking this decision but Dean spoke up.

"Then you need to cooperate if you want Swagger, give us what Jericho wants so he can help us get back to LA"

"Okay then" Roman said and held the shotgun against his shoulder " I'll come with, Jericho wants me back with the boys, but I want blood spilt, that's all I want and I will make you suffer, Rollins. That's a promise"

"You will get it..." Seth said slowly.


End file.
